Ugly Boys
by Yoori Michiyo
Summary: Cinta itu bukan dilihat dari fisik semata namun juga hatinya, jelek wajah bukan masalah tapi haruslah cantik hatinya. Pair : Yunjae and OC
1. Chapter 1

Title : Ugly Boys / YAOI

Chapter : Prolog

Author : Yoori Michiyo

Pair : Yunjae, YunSu,YooSu, ChangKyu dan Cast lainnya yang numpang lewat

Genre : ANGST, ROMANCE, FRENDLY, campur-campur dah :-P

Rated : PG 13 –NC 17

Warning : WARNING ! This is a Boy X boy love story so if you don't like it please

Don't read. Leave it to those who like it

.

.

"**CINTA ITU BUKAN DILIHAT DARI FISIK SEMATA NAMUN JUGA HATINYA, JELEK WAJAH BUKAN MASALAH TAPI HATI HARUSLAH CANTIK"**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong anak dari Kim Heechul yang mengendalikan perekonomian Korea, hidup dengan kesederhanaan. Membuat dirinya untuk mencari seorang teman dengan cara mengubah dirinya. Agar ia bisa mengetahui apakah dia memiliki teman-teman yang tulus mau berteman dengannya atau hanya melihat dar segi uang orang tuanya.

Heechul yang merupakan single parents bagi Jaejoong selalu menekankan pada Jaejoong untuk tidak sombong dengan apa yang dia miliki.

Jaejoong mengubah dirinya menjadi sosok culun demi mendapatkan temannya. Begitupun Junsu yang merupakan sahabatnya yang selalu menjaga Jaejoong.

Lain Jaejoong, lain dengan kehidupan Yunho yang merupakan namja populer sekolahnya. Anak dari Jung Corp. Yunho yang dikenal populer dan bersikap dingin pada orang yang tidak ia kenal.

Awalnya ia ingin mengerjai Jaejoong, namun melihat sisi pendiam dari seorang Kim Jaejoong yang selalu dikerjai teman-temannya membuatnya terperangkap dalam cinta. Jaejoong selalu melengkapi kehidupan Yunho yang notabene-nya selalu kesepian meskipun Yunho memiliki adik Changmin.

.

.

.

_Bruk_

Seorang namja menabrak meja tempat para yeoja dan namja populer di sekolah Shinki. Nampan yang ia bawa mengenai baju Yunho. Membuat teman-teman Yunho geram.

"Yak! Kau tidak bisa lihat apa?" kata namja bernama Shindong.

"Lihat-lihat donk" ujar teman satunya lagi.

"Kau ini punya mata tidak sih" Tiffany teman sekelas Jaejoong.

"Kau..." kata Ahra yang bergelayut di lengan Yunho.

"YAK! Kalian..." ujar namja jangkung yang menghampiri meja mereka dengan jalan cepat.

.

.

"Falling ini love, eoh?" tiba-tiba Jaejoong membuyarkan lamunan Junsu.

_Plak_

Junsu memukul dengan sayang bahu Jaejoong. "Kau ini?" kata Junsu meninggalkan Jaejoong.

"Yak! Hyung, sakit" pekik Jaejoong.

.

.

Jaejoong mendengus sebal melihat yeoja didepannya. "Sini" Jaejoong menarik seorang namja yang sama sepertinya culun dan menggunakan kacamata yang besar.

"Kalian!" geram Jaejoong.

"APA HAH!" sungut Ahra kepada Jaejoong.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak mau berurusan dengan kalian" Jaejoong meninggalkan para yeoja itu yang masih melongo. Sementara Ahra geram dengan sikap kepahlawanan Jaejoong.

"Lihat saja kau KIM JAEJOONG, aku pastikan kau tidak akan selamat" Ahra menekan nama Jaejoong dan pergi begitu saja diikuti oleh pengikutnya yang lain.

.

.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya lakukan hal yang lain" dingin Yunho begitu saja dan pergi meninggalkan kerumunan itu.

"Hosh...hosh..." Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang-panjang. Saat ini ia tidak sanggup berlari lagi. Sungguh ia lelah untuk saat ini. Apa yang terjadi hari ini sungguh sangat melelahkan baginya.

Jaejoong mengambil pasokkan oksigen banyak-banyak. Nafasnya berkejar-kejaran dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Sungguh diluar rencananya. Jaejoong mengambil ponsel yang ada di kantongnya memencet nomer seseorang.

"Paman Han, jemput aku sekarang di perempatan" lirihnya sambil mengatur nafas.

.

.

Suara bel cafe yang menandakan ada orang yang berkunjung. Jessica, orang kepercayaan Jaejoong menyambut sang pemilik datang.

"Oppa" senyum Jessica pada Jaejoong dan Junsu.

"Jessie, aku datang berkunjung" ujar Jaejoong.

"Ne, Oppa. Apa oppa merindukan es krim buatan kami, eoh?" canda Jessica yang membuat Jaejoong mencubit pipi Jessica dengan gemas.

"Appo, Oppa?" kata Jessica mengusap-usap pipinya yang memerah akibat cubitan Jaejoong.

"Annyeong, Jessica" kata Junsu dari arah belakang.

"Yak! Oppa" pekik Jessica yang langsung memeluk Junsu.

.

.

"Kyu, please jangan menghindariku" Changmin mengejar Kyuhyun yang berjalan di koridor sekolah mereka.

"Sudah aku bilang Jung Changmin, jangan dekati aku" kata Kyuhyun berjalang sedikit berlari.

"Kyu..."

.

.

_Ckiiiiittttttt_

_Bruk_

_Brak_

"YUNHO!" Teriak Jaejoong yang berlari kearah kerumunan.

.

.

"Yun, kau sudah sadar" bisik Jaejoong yang duduk disamping Yunho. Yunho hanya mengerjap-ngerjap matanya.

"Jae, aku kenapa?" lirih Yunho.

.

.

"Aku mohon aku berteman denganmu tulus, Yun. Biarkan aku menjadi temanmu" bisik Jaejoong yang memeluk Yunho. Yunho menenggelamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Jaejoong.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku,Jae" lirih Yunho yang disertai anggukkan Jaejoong.

.

.

' _Sahabat yang baik adalah ketika dia selalu ada dalam suka dan duka. Bukan sahabat yang selalu setia saat kita senang. Kau selalu ada ketika aku berada di posisi bawah. Kau adalah sahabat sekaligus cintaku. Saranghae, Kim Jaejoong'._

_Jung Yunho_

.

.

'_Aku merasa sakit ketika kau sakit. Aku merasa senang ketika kau senang. Meskipun terkadang kau selalu menyakitiku tapi sungguh perasaan itu tidak bisa aku hindari. Karena sedari awal ketika melihat matamu aku telah jatuh cinta padamu'._

_Kim Jaejoong_

**PROLOG END**

**SEE NEXT CHAP ^^**

**My Facebook : Yoori Michiyo**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Ugly Boys / YAOI

Chapter : 1/4

Author : Yoori Michiyo

Pair : Yunjae, YunSu,YooSu, ChangKyu dan Cast lainnya yang numpang lewat

Genre : ANGST, ROMANCE, FRENDLY, campur-campur dah :-P

Rated : PG 13 –NC 17

Warning : WARNING ! This is a Boy X boy love story so if you don't like it please

Don't read. Leave it to those who like it

.

.

"**CINTA ITU BUKAN DILIHAT DARI FISIK SEMATA NAMUN JUGA HATINYA, JELEK WAJAH BUKAN MASALAH TAPI HATI HARUSLAH CANTIK"**

**.**

**.**

Kim Jaejoong memasukki sekolah Shinki dengan langkah yang semangat. Karena hari ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk sekolah yang berada di Korea. Namja yang mengunakan kacamata besar yang selalu bertengger di matanya, memberikan sebuah senyuman pada siswa Shinki High School, yang terkenal di Korea Selatan.

Jaejoong selalu berjalan menunduk, meskipun ini hari pertamanya masuk sekolah Jaejoong selalu menundukkan wajahnya. Ia seperti takut menjadi pusat perhatian siswa Shinki. Apalagi siswi perempuan Shinki yang membuat Jaejoong mengeratkan pegangan buku yang ada di tangannya. Rambut culun Jaejoong, celana yang naik sepinggang dan kacamata besar Jaejoong yang menjadi pusat perhatian.

Dengan tas ransel Jaejoong berjalan menuju kelas yang sudah ia ketahui. Yup, Kelas 9 A. Di sekolah lama di Amerika Jaejoong dikenal dengan siswa yang pintar dan pendiam. Jaejoong tidak pernah banyak bicara sedikit pun. Ia akan berbicara jika seseorang mengajaknya berbicara. Itulah Jaejoong. Dengan segala kesederhaannya.

Jaejoong berhenti di depan kelas lalu ia membuka pintu kelas. Masih dengan tatapan wajah yang menunduk. Songsaenim Kangin yang telah mengajar menghentikan pelajarannya. Lalu ia tersenyum dengan kedatangan Jaejoong.

"Masuklah, nak" kata Songsaenim. Jaejoong melangkah masuk ke kelas.

"Anak-anak" Siswa kelas yang yang akan ditempati Jaejoong memperhatikan Songsaenim Kangin. "Perkenalkan dia adalah siswa baru di sekolah ini" sambung Songsaenim. "Perkenalkan namamu, nak" ujar Songsaenim pada Jaejoong.

"Annyeong, Kim Jaejoong imnida. Bangapta" Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya, Banyak anak-anak yang tertawa terkikik melihat penampilan Jaejoong.

"Jae, duduklah di sana, ne" Songsaenim menunjuk bangku yang ada di pojok dekat jendela dekat namja imut yang sama seperti dirinya menggunakan kacamata besar. Jaejoong tersenyum melihat penampilan orang itu setidaknya ia memiliki teman dengan penampilannya sekarang.

"Ne..." Jaejoong berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang ditunjuk oleh songsaenim. Namun saat ia berjalan...

_Bruk_

Seseorang telah mengaitkan kakinya ke kaki Jaejoong. Jaejoong terjatuh dan membuat kelas menjadi gaduh.

"Hahahhahahah...rasakan" kata seorang yeoja dengan rambut_ blonde_.

"Makanya jika jalan gunakan kacamatamu" seorang yeoja angkuh yang mengaitkan kakinya tadi.

Jaejoong berdiri dengan susah payah, memperbaikki penampilannya. Lalu ia mengeryitkan dahinya. "Gomawo" kata Jaejoong sambil berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang di tunjuk oleh songsaenim.

Jaejoong sepertinya terlalu baik dengan yeoja bernama Ahra yang telah membuatnya terjatuh itu, eoh?

.

.

Seorang namja tampan men_dribble_ bola basketnya lalu men_shooting_ bola itu ke masuk ke dalam ring. Senyumnya selalu mengembang saat ia mampu memasukkan bola basket. Yunho, seorang namja yang terkenal dan populer di sekolah Shinki high School. Banyak yeoja maupun namja yang tergila-gila dengan Yunho.

Yunho adalah anak dari Jung Corp yang terkenal di Korea dengan perusahaan dibidang _funiture_ tidak heran bukan banyak yeoja ataupun namja yang tergila-gila dengannya. Yunho adalah anak pertama dari keluarga Jung, tak heran ia memiliki sikap yang _cool_, namun ramah pada orang yang ia kenal.

Yunho duduk di pinggir lapangan dengan nafas yang terengah-engah karena habis bermain bola basket. Peluh yang membasahi tubuhnya membuat tubuhnya nampak...ehmmm... sexy...(pingsan).

"Yun..." seseorang memanggilnya. Namja cassanova itu berlari menghampirinya.

"Yo... Yoochun.." ujar Yunho menyapa sahabatnya.

Yunho dan Yoochun di kenal dengan namja populer disekolahnya. Jadi tidak salah jika mereka berteman. Yunho berteman dengan Yoochun sejak Sekolah Dasar jadi tidak heran mereka begitu dekat.

"Ah! Aku lelah" keluh Yoochun.

"Ehm, waeyoo?" tanya Yunho.

"Aku habis memutuskan Yoona" kata Yoochun santai.

"Dasar plaboy" ejek Yunho yang menyikut Yoochun.

"Eh, kau sudah dengan sekolah kita memiliki anak baru di kelas 9A" Yoochun tiba-tiba mengingat anak baru disekolahnya.

"..."

"Uh! Jika kau lihat dia, pasti kau akan tertawa" ujar Yoochun kembali.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Yunho polos.

"Benar-benar culun. Melebihi Junsu di kelasnya" sahut Yoochun yang disertai kekehan oleh Yunho.

"Bukankah kau selalu diam-diam memperhatikan Junsu,eoh?" skak mat untuk Yoochun.

"Maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah, Yoo..."

"Aku harus pergi" potong Yoochun yang berdiri dan meninggalkan Yunho.

"HEI! KENAPA KAU MARAH?" Teriak Yunho yang disambut tawa olehnya melihat tingkah Yoochun yang salah.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, teman-teman Jaejoong berhambur ke luar kelas. Jaejoong masih berada di dalam kelas bersama dengan namja imut yang belum ia kenal. Namja imut itu mendekati Jaejoong yang sedang asik membaca buku.

"Annyeong" sapa namja imut itu.

"Ne" Jaejoong membalas dengan senyuman.

"Perkenalkan Jaejoong-ssi, Junsu iminida" Junsu nama namja imut itu, memperkenalkan dirinya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum pada Junsu," Haruskah seformal ini,eoh?"

Junsu tertawa melihat tingkah Jaejoong," Yah, harus bagaimana lagi eoh?" Junsu balik bertanya.

"Ah!"Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang. "Mari kekantin yuk" Jaejoong menggeret tangan Junsu menuju kantin sekolah Shinki.

Jaejoong dan Junsu menuju kantin sekolah, banyak siswa-siswi Shinki yang memperhatikan mereka. Yup, karena penampilan mereka. Jaejoong dan Junsu hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya melihat siswa-siswi Shinki yang bersikap seperti ingin memakan mereka. Well, setidaknya tidak terlalu buruk seperti sekolah lama ?

Jaejoong dan Junsu melangkah masuk ke dalam kantin. Ketika mereka masuk, mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian. Banyak yang berbisik-bisik mencemoohkan mereka. Namun, hal itu tak membuat seorang Kim Jaejoong berhenti begitu saja. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya. Sampai ke meja yang kosong.

"Jae, kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Junsu.

"Apa saja?" kata Jaejoong yang masih melihat keadaan sekitarnya.

Junsu pergi untuk memasan makanan. Jaejoong masih mengedarkan padangannya ke sekitar sampai pada akhirnya ia mendapati meja yang di kerumunin banyak siswa-siswi. Jaejoong mengeryitkan dahinya ketika ia melihat seorang namja tampa yang sedang asik tertawa bersama dengan teman-temannya.

"Dia adalah siswa populer disini" kata Junsu yang sudah meletakkan makanan di depan Jaejoong dan duduk menghadap Jaejoong.

"Eum, pantas saja" sahut Jaejoong.

"Dia bernama Yunho. Jung Yunho. Anak pemilik Jung Corp" kata Junsu yang membuat Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Oh! Dia yang bernama Yunho, yang selalu disebut-sebut oleh Umma" Jaejoong masih menatap Yunho.

"Yah, begitulah..."jawab Junsu sekenanya sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

Jaejoong terus menatap Yunho. Tak lama tatapan Jaejoong dan Yunho saling bertemu. Jaejoong langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Salah tingkah,eoh?

Jaejoong dan Junsu asik memakan makanan mereka sampai pada...

_Bruk_

Seorang namja menabrak meja tempat para yeoja dan namja populer di sekolah Shinki. Nampan yang ia bawa mengenai baju Yunho. Membuat teman-teman Yunho geram.

"Yak! Kau tidak bisa lihat apa?" kata namja bernama Shindong.

"Lihat-lihat donk" ujar teman satunya lagi.

"Kau ini punya mata tidak sih" Tiffany teman sekelas Jaejoong.

"Kau..." kata Ahra yang bergelayut di lengan Yunho.

"YAK! Kalian..." ujar namja jangkung yang menghampiri meja mereka dengan jalan cepat.

"Kyu, kau tidak apa-apa?" Kyuhyun, namja yang tidak sengaja menabrak meja mereka hanya menundukkan matanya dalam-dalam.

" Ne" ucapnya singkat.

"Ah! Hyung ajarkan teman-temanmu sopan satun" kata Changmin, namja jangkung itu yang membantu Kyuhyun untuk berdiri.

Yunho hanya diam saja melihat apa yang terjadi. Pasalnya sedari tadi ia hanya fokus menatap Jaejoong dan Junsu yang sedang asik berbicara sesuatu.

.

.

Setelah dari kantin Jaejoong dan Junsu pergi ke perpustakaan karena masih ada beberapa menit sebelum masuk ke kelas. Jaejoong dan Junsu selalu bercanda dan tertawa, seakan dunia milik mereka berdua.

Mereka berdua tak sadar jika diikuti oleh seseorang. Yup, Yoochun kali ini mengikuti Jaejoong dan Junsu. Ntahlah, apa yang terjadi pada namja cassanova itu. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Junsu dengan tawanya. Ah, sepertinya ia belum pernah melihat Junsu seperti itu. Ia juga itu tertawa saat Junsu tertawa.

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya saat ia merasa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Yoochun yang merasa namja cantik yang ada disamping Junsu menghentikan langkahnya, Yoochun bersembunyi di balik tembok.

"Sekolah ini sangat aneh" kata Jaejoong yang membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Junsu.

"Ada _penguntit_ " Jaejoong menghela nafas. "Keluarlah!" sambung Jaejoong lagi.

_DEG_

Yoochun merasa gelisah sepertinya namja yang disamping Junsu mengetahuinya. Yoochun mengehela nafas panjang. Dan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Huff! Ketahuan" kata Yoochun mendekati Jaejoong dan Junsu. Junsu hanya menundukkan wajahnya ketika melihat Yoochun. "Kalian ingin pergi kemana?" tanya Yoochun.

"Ke..per...pus" gugup Junsu.

"Sepertinya aku mengganggu kalian, aku pergi dulu ne" pamit Yoochun.

Yoochun sudah menghilang dari balik tembok. Junsu menghela nafas panjang, berusaha menormalkan -kali menghela nafas sambil memegang dada kirinya sambil menatap punggung Yoochun yang sudah menghilang dibalik tembok.

"Falling ini love, eoh?" tiba-tiba Jaejoong membuyarkan lamunan Junsu.

_Plak_

Junsu memukul dengan sayang bahu Jaejoong. "Kau ini?" kata Junsu meninggalkan Jaejoong.

"Yak! Hyung, sakit" pekik Jaejoong.

.

.

Yunho sedang bermain basket di lapangan sekolah setelah pulang sekolah. Menunggu sang adik yang masih melakukan rapat osis. Yup, Yunho sedang menunggu Changmin yang merupakan ketua osis Shinki.

Yunho duduk di pinggir lapangan sambil menarik nafas panjang men-_stabil _kan pernafasannya setelah bermain. Namun ia tak sengaja menangkap sosok Jaejoong yang sedang membawa buku pelajaran sambil berjalan menunduk seperti membawa buku pelajaran yang banyak.

Yunho tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang berjalan agak cepat. Lalu ia menghampiri Jaejoong bermaksud untuk mengganggunya.

_Bruk_

Buku yang dibawa Jaejoong terjatuh karena menabrak seseorang. Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang. Jaejoong berlutut mengambil buku-buku yang berserakkan.

"Kau punya mata tidak sih" kata seseorang dengan suara bass.

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Yunho yang sudah berkacak pinggang. Jaejoong menghela nafas saat ia tahu siapa yang ada didepannya.

"Kau tidak mendengarku,eoh?" Yunho sedikit kesal karena ucapannya tidak di tanggapi.

"..."

"Hei!" Yunho berteriak ketika Jaejoong berlalu begitu saja.

"Tumben sekali aku di anggap angin lalu dengan dia. Lihat saja apa yang akan aku lakukan besok padanya" seringai di bibir berbentuk hati itu.

"Hyung" Changmin mengejutkan Yunho.

"Kau mengagetkanku" kata Yunho.

"Ayo, pulang" Changmin berjalan menuju mobil yang diparkir.

.

.

"Bagaimana Sulli sekolah Tuan muda?" Tanya Heechul kepada sekertarisnya.

"Sepertinya Tuan muda sangat nyaman".

"Pastikan dia mendapatkan teman" ujar Heechul meninggalkan sekertarisnya yang sedang mencatat jadwal sang Presdir.

.

.

Hari ini Jaejoong sedang duduk di taman belakang sekolah. Ia duduk menyadar pada sebuah pohon yang rindang. Sambil membaca buku yang ia bawa. Sepertinya hari ini ia tidak melakukan aktivitas apapun selalin membaca buku,eoh?

Dari kejauhan Jaejoong melihat kerumunan yeoja yang sedang mengerubungi seseorang. Jaejoong menutup buku yang ia baca. Ia menghampiri kumpulan itu. Lalu kemudian ia berlari, ketika melihat seseorang yang akan dikerjai.

"YAK! Berhenti kalian" pekik Jaejoong.

Kumpulan yeoja itu berbalik karena terkejut kepergok oleh Jaejoong. "Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" teriak Jaejoong.

"Apa yang kami lakukan? Itu BUKAN URUSANMU!" ujar Ahra yang merupakan ketua geng anak-anak populer.

Jaejoong mendengus sebal melihat yeoja didepannya. "Sini" Jaejoong menarik seorang namja yang sama sepertinya culun dan menggunakan kacamata yang besar.

"Kalian!" geram Jaejoong.

"APA HAH!" sungut Ahra kepada Jaejoong.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak mau berurusan dengan kalian" Jaejoong meninggalkan para yeoja itu yang masih melongo. Sementara Ahra geram dengan sikap kepahlawanan Jaejoong.

"Lihat saja kau KIM JAEJOONG, aku pastikan kau tidak akan selamat" Ahra menekan nama Jaejoong dan pergi begitu saja diikuti oleh pengikutnya yang lain.

.

.

Jaejoong menarik namja yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. Membawanya ke toilet laki-laki. Dengan langkah yang cepat, Jaejoong membuka pintu kamar mandi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Go-mawo, hyung" gugup namja itu.

"Ne, sama-sama" Jaejoong tersenyum. "Siapa namamu?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Perkenalkan namaku Cho Kyuhyun anak 2 A" kata Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau bisa..."

"Seharusnya Hyung jangan menyelamatkanku atau Hyung akan celaka" potong Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Pasti mereka akan mengerjaimu habis-habisan" jawab Kyuhyun sambil membersihkan wajahnya yang terkena tepung di wastafel.

"Memangnya mereka siapa?" tanya Jaejoong kembali karena tidak paham dengan maksud Kyuhyun.

"Ah!" Kyuhyun menghela nafas. " Tadi yang berteriak namanya Ahra, tepatnya Go Ahra dia adalah anak kepala sekolah di Shinki" sambung Kyuhyun.

"Eum, dia anak kepala sekolah Go" gumam Jaejoong pelan.

"Dia yang paling berkuasa disini" ujar Kyuhyun menatap Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang di tatap hanya tersenyum. "Kita tidak ada apa-apanya, Hyung. Apalagi Appa-ku yang cuma seorang supir dari keluarga Kim. Sementara ibuku hanya pengasuh anak dari keluarga Kim. Aku hanya anak beasiswa disini" sambung Kyuhyun.

"Oh! Dia adalah anak bibi Cho" batin Jaejoong.

"Kyu, tenanglah kau aman bersamaku. Jika mereka berbuat masalah katakan padaku, ne" kata Jaejoong tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

"Tapi Hyung..."

"Tidak ada penolakkan" potong Jaejoong.

"Ne, Hyung" Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

'_Kau tenang saja Kyu selama aku ada disini aku jamin mereka tidak akan berbuat apapun pada dirimu'_batin Jaejoong.

.

.

Di kantin sekolah Junsu sedari tadi menggerutu tidak jelas. Karena ia sedang menunggu Jaejoong yang tak kunjung datang. Junsu menghela nafas berkali-kali dan melirik jam. Jam istirahat sebentar lagi habis bukankah ia sudah lapar.

Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun menghampiri Junsu yang nampak gelisah. Jaejoong tersenyum saat Junsu mengangkat tangannya. Jaejoong berjalan namun...

_Bruk_

Jaejoong terjatuh dengan sukses. Kakinya dikaitkan oleh kaki seseorang. Kacamatanya tiba-tiba saja terlepas ntah kemana. Junsu yang melihat itu langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang melihat anak-anak populer sekolahnya hanya diam dan menundukkan matanya tak mampu membantu Jaejoong.

"Hahahhahaha... makanya kalo jalan pakai kacamatanya" ujar Shindong.

"Hahahahhah... " tawa yang lainnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa" ujar namja cassanova yang mebatu Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oppa, kenapa kau membantunya?" kata Tiffany.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Yoochun kembali.

"Biarkan saja" ucap namja dengan suara bass. "Kim Jaejoong!" kata Yunho yang berdiri di dari duduknya. "Kau sudah berani denganku, eoh?" sambung Yunho.

Jaejoong hanya diam dan menatap Yunho dengan tajam . Tangannya menggepal kuat. Marah. Jaejoong sangat marah pada Yunho dan teman-temannya.

"Untuk apa kau membelanya, eoh?" tatapan tajam mata musang Yunho membuat Jaejoong menghela nafas.

"Lalu apa haknya kau peduli,hah?" kali ini Jaejoong memberanikan diri untuk berbicara dengan Yunho.

"KAU" tunjuk Yunho lalu mengambil segelas air yang ada di atas meja. Dan menyiram Jaejoong dengan air itu.

"Yun!" pekik Yoochun yang melihat Yunho.

"Jangan membantah KIM JAEJOONG" ucap Yunho dingin meninggalkan Jaejoong dan lainnya ketika melihat aura marah dari Yunho.

Jaejoong hanya bisa memejamkan matanya. Diperlakukan seperti ini bukanlah hal yang asing baginya. Ini-lah yang membuatnya selalu menutup diri dari orang lain kecuali dengan orang yang ia kenal. Dan ini-lah yang membuatnya tidak ingin masuk sekolah formal. Karena sikap-sikap teman-temannya yang peduli dengan kepopularan.

"Jae, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Junsu yang memegang pundak Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tak menyahut, ia pergi meninggalkan tatapan orang-orang yang seakan-akan ingin menelannya saat itu juga. Junsu mengikuti Jaejoong. Sepertinya diam adalah yang terbaik.

.

.

Seorang namja jangkung berlari menyusuri koridor sekolah. Ia mencari seseorang yang ingin ia temui. Changmin, mengepalkan tangannya kuat ketika ia mengetahui apa yang terjadi di kantin tadi.

_Brak_

Pintu atas gedung sekolah. Changmin dengan kasar dan marah mendekati seseorang yang membuatnya geram hari ini.

"PUAS! KAU HYUNG! MEMBUAT ONAR HARI INI EOH?"Teriak Changmin.

"..."

"SUNGGUH! APA YANG TERJADI HAH! JUNG YUNHO" kali ini Changmin berna-benar marah. Ia mencengkram kerah baju sekolah Yunho.

"KENAPA? KENAPA, HAH? JIKA AKU BERBUAT SEPERTI ITU PADA KYUHYUN. DIA BUKAN SIAPA-SIAPA DI SEKOLAH INI" Yunho juga tidak mau kalah dengan teriakkan Changmin.

"DASAR TIDAK WARAS" Changmin menghempaskan tubuh Yunho dan pergi meninggalkan hyung-nya yang terduduk.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau pikir kau siapa Changmin, kau hanya anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa" desis Yunho.

.

.

Jaejoong kembali duduk di taman belakang sekolahnya. Setelah membersihkan badanya ia menenangkan diri di bawah pohon. Lalu ia teringat atas kejadian tadi Jaejoong hanya tersenyum hambar. Semua orang pasti akan bersikap seperti ini bukan. Apalagi orang-orang dari kalangan atas. Yang membuat ia tersenyum miris adalah mereka hanya mau berteman saat kita berada diatas ketika kita dibawah mereka akan membuangnya seperti sampah.

Ini adalah suatu kenyataan bukan. Mereka berteman benar-benar tidak tulus dari hati mereka. Hanya saling memanfaatkan kepopuleran tidak lebih dan kurang. Apa yang patut di banggakan dengan kepopuleran? Hanya bisa menikmati sebentar.

Jaejoong berpikir dari awal bahwa semua ini salah. Yah, ini salah. Mereka hanya mau dengan kalangan atas sementara kalangan bahwa banyak yang terinjak-injak. Apa itu bisa disebut dengan pertemanan yang baik.

Hebatnya mereka semua menutupinya dengan kemunafikkan. Tidak ada benar-benar yang tulus. Hanya beberapa orang yang tulus berteman dengannya ketika ia seperti ini. Tapi lihat saja ketika dia berubah menjadi sosok angsa. Apa mereka akan mencemoohkan Jaejoong seperti ini. Jaejoong tersenyum miris ketika ia mengingat hal ini.

"Jae, kau baik-baik saja" Junsu berdiri disamping Junsu.

"Kau lihat sendiri kan, Hyung" Jaejoong tersenyum pada Junsu dan di sambut helaan nafas oleh Junsu.

"Jae, kita..."

"Tidak, Hyung. Aku mohon jangan" potong Jaejoong yang mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Junsu.

"Baiklah itu maumu. Aku hanya bertugas menjagamu, bukan" kata Junsu duduk di samping Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum pada Junsu.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan di koridor sekolahnya menuju _locker_ tempat penyimpanan bukunya. Banyak orang yang menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan mencibir. Jaejoong hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Karena ia merasa malu di tatap seperti itu.

Jaejoong membuka _locker_-nya lalu mengeryitkan dahi saat melihat buku-bukunya sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Jaejoong mendapatkan sebuah tulisan yang tertempel di _locker_-nya _'Drop Out'_.

Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang. Perasaan Jaejoong tiba-tiba tidak enak saat melihat keadaan sekitar tatapan dari siswa lain pada dirinya dengan membawa sesuatu di tangannya. Jaejoong berbalik, kemudian ia melihat sekitarnya dengan tatapan nanar.

"KAU KIM JAEJOONG. OUT!" Teriak seorang namja bermata kodok.

"Shit!" Jaejoong berlari dari kerumunan anak-anak. Berusaha menghindar dari kejaran mereka. Anak-anak Shinki melempari Jaejoong dengan telur dan tomat busuk. Jaejoong berlari dengan sekuat tenaga sampai pada...

_Bruk_

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?" kata namja suara bass.

"Mianhae..." Jaejoong berlari sambil membungkukkan badannya tanpa melihat siapa yang ia tabrak.

Siswa yang mengejar Jaejoong berhenti saat melihat Yunho. "Yun, kau melihat si culun Jaejoong" ujar salah satu namja.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"Drop out" kata Donghae santai.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya lakukan hal yang lain" dingin Yunho begitu saja dan pergi meninggalkan kerumunan itu.

"Hosh...hosh..." Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang-panjang. Saat ini ia tidak sanggup berlari lagi. Sungguh ia lelah untuk saat ini. Apa yang terjadi hari ini sungguh sangat melelahkan baginya.

Jaejoong mengambil pasokkan oksigen banyak-banyak. Nafasnya berkejar-kejaran dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Sungguh diluar rencananya. Jaejoong mengambil ponsel yang ada di kantongnya memencet nomer seseorang.

"Paman Han, jemput aku sekarang di perempatan" lirihnya sambil mengatur nafas.

**T.B.C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SEE NEXT CHAP ^.^**

**My Facebook : Yoori Michiyo**


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Ugly Boys / YAOI

Chapter : 2/4

Author : Yoori Michiyo

Pair : Yunjae,YooSu, ChangKyu dan Cast lainnya yang numpang lewat

Genre : ANGST, ROMANCE, FRENDLY, campur-campur dah :-P

Rated : PG 13 –NC 17

Warning : WARNING ! This is a Boy X boy love story so if you don't like it please

Don't read. Leave it to those who like it

.

.

"**CINTA ITU BUKAN DILIHAT DARI FISIK SEMATA NAMUN JUGA HATINYA, JELEK WAJAH BUKAN MASALAH TAPI HATI HARUSLAH CANTIK"**

**.**

**.**

_**CHAPTER PREVIOUS**_

_**Jaejoong mengambil pasokkan oksigen banyak-banyak. Nafasnya berkejar-kejaran dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Sungguh diluar rencananya. Jaejoong mengambil ponsel yang ada di kantongnya memencet nomer seseorang. **_

"_**Paman Han, jemput aku sekarang di perempatan" lirihnya sambil mengatur nafas. **_

.

.

Junsu membuka pintu rumah utama yang sangat besar dan mewah. Langkahnya ia percepat ketika ia melewati tangga rumah besar itu. Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah ketika ia mendapatkan kabar dari orang lain.

Junsu membuka pintu kamar seseorang. Menampakkan seorang namja cantik yang sedang duduk di sebuah ayunan di balkon kamarnya. Junsu menutup pintu itu dan menghampiri namja yang sedang asik dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Joongie" Junsu berdiri dihadapan namja cantik itu. Yah, Jaejoong sedang menyendiri seperti biasanya.

"Hyung" Jaejoong tersenyum saat melihat Junsu berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kau disini, ehm?" Junsu duduk disamping Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana Hyung bisa tahu aku pulang?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Hahahahah... aku ada tangan kananmu, Jae. Mana mungkin aku tidak tahu tentang dirimu, eoh?" senyum Junsu mengembang melihat wajah Jaejoong yang tersenyum padanya.

"Ah! Hyung, untung kau ada disini setidaknya aku tidak bosan".

"Benarkah tadi kau di _bully_ oleh mereka?" tanya Junsu disertai anggukkan oleh Jaejoong.

"Joongie, sudah aku katakan sebaiknya kita..."

"Ani! Joongie tidak mau" ujar Jaejoong yang berdiri. "Ah! Hyung bagaimana jika hari ini kita makan es krim eoh?" sambung Jaejoong berbalik ke arah Junsu. "Sudah lama kita tidak mengunjungi cafe" lanjut Jaejoong.

"Baiklah. Lets go!" pekik Junsu semangat melupakan apa yang terjadi.

Yup, Kim Jaejoong merupakan anak dari Kim Heechul. Pemilik perusahaan mobil, sekolah, tekstil, entertaiment, dan beberapa perusahaan terkecil lainnya. Bisa dibilang Jaejoong adalah anak kolongmerat yang ada di Asia. Pemegang perekonomian Korea. Kim Heechul mempunyai perusahaan yang tersebar di daratan Asia, Eropa dan Amerika. Keluarga Kim Heechul terkenal dengan keluarga yang sederhana, ia selalu mengajarkan Jaejoong dengan hidup yang sederhana tanpa tahu siapa statusnya.

Jaejoong jangan ditanya ia selalu melakukan cara apapun demi mendapatkan seorang teman yang tulus mau berteman dengannya. Bukan, teman yang hanya senang disaat ia senang namun ketika ia susah teman itu tidak ada di sampingnya.

Jaejoong memang tidak memiliki teman kecuali Junsu. Karena banyak teman-temannya yang tidak pernah menyukai penampilan Jaejoong bahkan tidak jarang Jaejoong mendapatkan _bully_ dari teman-temannya. Jaejoong tidak dendam ataupun marah ketika temannya berbuat seperti itu. Justru ia mengetahui bahwa mereka berteman dengan Jaejoong bukan karena paksaan atau keperluan apapun.

Jaejoong juga hidup mandiri bahkan ia menjalankan perusahaan dalam dunia fashion ketika umurnya masih menginjak 15 tahun sampai sekarang. Ia juga membuka usaha restoran dan cafe. Yah, meskipun kecil-kecilan tapi itu merupakan usaha kerasnya menjalankan semuanya tanpa bantuan orang tuanya. Karena Heechul tidak pernah memaksakan kehendaknya kepada putra semata wayangnya.

Hidup kesederhaan dan mempunyai harta berlimpah tidak mengubah sikap Jaejoong yang lembut dan baik hati. Terbukti, ia bersahabat dengan Junsu yang merupakan anak panti asuhan. Bahkan Junsu sudah ia anggap seperti Hyung-nya sendiri. Junsu tidak mau diangkat sebagai anak oleh Heechul, ia lebih memilih menjadi penjaga Jaejoong. Lebih tepatnya sekertaris Jaejoong.

Meskipun masih muda seumuran dengan Jaejoong namun beda beberapa bulan mereka lahir. Jaejoong selalu memanggil Junsu dengan sebutan Hyung. Karena Junsu selalu melindung Jaejoong dari orang-orang yang berusaha menyakitinya. Meskipun Jaejoong selalu menyembunyikannya.

Terbukti saat tadi siang ia dilempari telur dan tomat busuk. Jaejoong malah mengalihkan pembicaraan. Selalu seperti itu mebuat Junsu terkadang bingung dengan sikap Jaejoong. Seperti seorang malaikat yang dikirimkan oleh Tuhan. Itulah yang selalu Junsu pikirkan tentang Jaejoong.

Jika di sekolah Jaejoong selalu berpenampilan culun, karena ia memiliki alasan yang kuat. Jaejoong tidak mau berteman dengan orang yang hanya menilai wajah, bukan hati. Percuma memiliki wajah yang bagus namun hati tidak baik.

Tapi jika di rumah Jaejoong selalu berpenampilan _fashionista_ benar-benar diluar dugaan. Terbukti sekarang saat ia keluar dengan Junsu. Jaejoong menggunakan V-neck biru tua, black jeans dan sepatu _kets_ warna putih bergaris biru. Rambut yang dibuat berantakkan dengan poni yang menutup matanya. Jam tangan _rolex_ di tangannya.

Sama dengan Jaejoong, Junsu jika di luar sekolah ia berpenampilan yang _fashionista_. Bukan Junsu yang seperti kutu buku yang selalu di bicarakan oleh teman-teman sekolahnya. Dengan wajah yang seimut mungkin yang selalu mengembangkan senyuman ketika orang menyapanya.

Jaejoong dan Junsu berhenti disebuah cafe milik Jaejoong. Senyumnya mengembang saat melihat suasana cafe begitu ramai. Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam cafe. Disusul Junsu dibelakangnya.

_Klining_

Suara bel cafe yang menandakan ada orang yang berkunjung. Jessica, orang kepercayaan Jaejoong menyambut sang pemilik datang.

"Oppa" senyum Jessica pada Jaejoong dan Junsu.

"Jessie, aku datang berkunjung" ujar Jaejoong.

"Ne, Oppa. Apa oppa merindukan es krim buatan kami, eoh?" canda Jessica yang membuat Jaejoong mencubit pipi Jessica dengan gemas.

"Appo, Oppa?" kata Jessica mengusap-usap pipinya yang memerah akibat cubitan Jaejoong.

"Annyeong, Jessica" kata Junsu dari arah belakang.

"Yak! Oppa" pekik Jessica yang langsung memeluk Junsu.

Tidak tahukah kalian bertiga dari dalam cafe ada sepasang mata musang yang melihat kalian dengan wajah yang sulit untuk diartikan. Yunho sedang berada di dalam cafe Latte. Sepertinya namja tampan itu menyukai namja cantik yang sedang bercanda dengan pegawai cafe. Yunho sedari tadi tidak mengedipkan matanya. Karena padangannya tertuju pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong, Junsu dan Jessica masuk ke dalam ruangan yang bertulisan _"Office"_. Yunho menatap mereka sampai menghilang di balik pintu.

"Yo, Yunho" kata namja cassanova dihadapan Yunho.

"Eh?"

"Kau masih di sini" ujar Yoochun.

"Tadi sampai dimana ?" tanya Yunho yang tidak memperhatikan Yoochun.

"Ah! Sudah aku duga kau tidak memperhatikanku" ujar Yoochun.

"Mianhae" lirih Yunho.

Yoochun mengetahui bahwa Yunho sedang tidak fokus dengan apa yang ia bicarakan. Pikir Yoochun sepertinya ada terjadi sesuatu dengan Yunho.

.

.

"Jessie, bagaimana dengan keadaan ayahmu?" tanya Jaejoong yang duduk dikurusi kerjanya.

"Appa, sudah baikkan Oppa. Oya, ada salam dari Appa untuk Oppa" jawab Jessica yang duduk di sofa.

6 bulan yang lalu Jaejoong menemukan Jessica yang pingsan di jalanan. Saat itu ia baru saja sampai di Korea. Jaejoong menyuruh Junsu untuk membawa Jessica ke rumahnya. Ketika Jessica membuka mata ia menangis karena keadaan sang ayah yang sakit. Sementara pihak rumah sakit tidak menerima mereka. Karena faktor keadaan mereka yang kekurangan. Jessica hanya tinggal dengan Ayahnya. Ibunya meninggal saat Jessica dilahirkan.

Setelah mendengarkan cerita Jessica, Jaejoong langsung membantu Jessica. Jaejoong membawa Ayah Jessica ke rumah sakit. Tanpa banyak bicara dan dibantu oleh Junsu, Jaejoong menolong ayah Jessica sampai ayahnya sembuh.

Jessica ingin mengembalikan uang yang Jaejoong keluarkan dengan cara apapun. Namun namja cantik itu tidak mau. Jessica terus memaksa. Akhirnya dengan saran Junsu, Jaejoong mengangkat Jessica untuk menjadi manager di cafe-nya. Meskipun Jessica masih kelas 1 high school, tapi Jessica mau untuk belajar dan membuat waktu untuk bisa bekerja di cafe-nya Jaejoong. Bisa dibilang Jessica adalah orang kepercayaannya setelah Junsu.

"Ehm" guman Jaejoong yang mengecek keuangan cafe.

"Aku dengan kalian sudah pindah ke _apartement_ yang baru" kata Junsu yang duduk si sofa singel.

"Ne, Oppa... hehhehe... hasil bekerja di cafe" jawab Jessica.

"Jessie, bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?" tanya Jaejoong tanpa melihat Jessica masih fokus dengan dokumennya.

"Baik, Oppa. Aku mendapatkan peringkat pertama" semangat Jessica.

"Good girl" kata Junsu sambil tertawa.

"Eung, Oppa. Meskipun aku bekerja tapi aku juga harus bersekolah biar aku tidak di cela oleh teman-temanku".

"Jika kau berhasil mendapatkan peringkat pertama. Akan Oppa berikan kau hadiah" ujar Jaejoong.

"Benarkah , Oppa?" kata Jessica dengan wajah berbinar.

"Eum, kau ingin apa?" tanya Jaejoong menatap Jessica.

"Aku ingin sepeda Oppa. Biar aku tidak menunggu lama menggunakan bis" jawab Jessica dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Oke. Akan terkabul" ujar Junsu yang tersenyum.

Jaejoong, Junsu dan Jessica tenggelam dengan obrolan dan candaan yang lama tidak mereka lakukan. Waktu sudah menunjukkan sore hari. Jaejoong dan Junsu berpamitan dengan Jessica. Hari ini sungguh menyenangkan bagi Jaejoong. Melupakan masalah tadi siang.

.

.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya Jaejoong masuk ke sekolah Shinki dengan wajah yang menunduk. Model rambut ia _klimis_. Culun,eoh?

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya saat sepasang sepatu berhenti tepat didepannya. Jaejoong mendongakkan wajahnya perlahan.

_DEG_

Yunho. Sedang berdiri dengan tangan didepan dada. Mana musangnya menatap tajam membuat Jaejoong kembali menundukkan wajahnya.

"Minggir, aku ingin jalan" dingin Yunho.

Jaejoong mengesampingkan tubuhnya, membuka jalan untuk Yunho. Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang. Hatinya selalu saja berdegub kencang saat berpapasan dengan namja tampan itu. Tidak. Ia tidak boleh meyukai Yunho yang notabene-nya ia namja populer sementara dirinya. Hei! Kim Jaejoong kau lupa siapa dirimu, eoh?

Jaejoong kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya. Jaejoong bingung saat ia ingin masuk ke kelasnya. _'Kenapa nampak hening?'_pikirnya. Ketika Jaejoong memengang _knop_ pintu...

_Byuurr_

Sebuah ember yang ditaruh di atas pintu kelasnya mengenai dirinya. Jaejoong terdiam terpaku. Hening. Lalu suara kelas riuh menertawai dirinya yang basah kuyup. Junsu yang baru saja datang ke kelasnya, mengeryitkan dahi ketika melihat Jaejoong seluruh tubuhnya basah.

"Jae, kau baik..."

_Bruk_

Jaejoong menabrak bahu Junsu. Berlari sambil menangis. Ia tidak menyangka akan di _bully_ untuk kesekian kalinya kepada teman-temannya. Ia selalu mendapatkan perlakuan berbeda saat berpenampilan seperti ini. Namun ketika ia berpenampilan sebenarnya banya teman-temannya yang mendekatinya. Apa ini adil? Apa pertemanan itu hanya membutuhkan harga sebuah penampilan?

Jaejoong benci ini. Ia sangat benci kepada orang-orang yang selalu menilai orang dari penampilannya. Bukan dari ketulusannya. Siapa mereka? Apa hak mereka? Jaejoong bisa saja bermain kekuasaan tapi dia tidak ingin karena ia diajarkan oleh sang Umma untuk selalu bersikap baik pada orang lain meskipun orang itu menyakitinya. Tapi adilkah seperti ini saat mereka menindas orang yang bukan seperti mereka.

Jaejoong terus berlari ke arah taman belakang sekolah. "Hiks...hiks... Umma, Ottoeke?" isak Jaejoong yang terduduk di dekat pohon.

Yunho yang sedang duduk menyandar di bawah pohon taman belakang sekolah, mengeryitkan dahi saat ia samar-samar mendengar seseorang menangis.

"Siapa yang menangis di pagi-pagi buta begini?" tanya Yunho pada dirinya sendiri.

Yunho membuka matanya ketika ia memejamkan matanya. Yunho terkejut ketika seseorang terduduk menangis.

"Jae" Yunho mengeryitkan dahinya.

"Hiks...hiks..." Jaejoong menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jae" panggil Yunho memegang bahu Jaejoong.

"Hiks...hiks..."

"Jae, kenapa bisa begini?" tanya Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong terkejut.

"Hiks... Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menghapus airmatanya.

"Ah! Aku pikir kau tidak mau bicara denganku" Yunho duduk di depan Jaejoong. "Sekarang ceritakan apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yunho yang tiba-tiba baik pada Jaejoong.

"Mereka menyiramku" kata Jaejoong yang sesegukkan. "Apa karena penampilanku yang seperti ini mereka seperti itu?" sambung Jaejoong.

"..."

"Aku tidak pernah menggangu kalian tapi kenapa kalian menggangguku?"

"..."

"Aku hanya membantu Kyuhyun saja tidak lebih kenapa kalian membuatku seperti ini?" isak Jaejoong mulai terdengar lagi.

Yunho hanya menghela nafas panjang. Awalnya Yunho ingin mengganggu Jaejoong tapi ntahlah tiba-tiba saja jika berada di dekat dengan Jaejoong Yunho merasa nyaman. Padahal mereka jarang sekali berbicara. Yunho juga selalu bersikap dingin pada Jaejoong.

"Uljima, ne" Yunho mengusap-usap rambut Jaejoong dengan sayang menenangkan namja culun itu.

Seorang yeoja mengepalkan tangannya ketika melihat Yunho mengusap-usap rambut Jaejoong dengan sayang.

'_Lihat saja kau Kim Jaejoong. Tidak akan ku biarkan kau merebut Yunho'_guman Ahra yang meninggalkan mereka berdua.

.

.

"Kyu, please jangan menghindariku" Changmin mengejar Kyuhyun yang berjalan di koridor sekolah mereka.

"Sudah aku bilang Jung Changmin, jangan dekati aku" kata Kyuhyun berjalang sedikit berlari.

"Kyu..."

"Min, sudah aku bilang kita berbeda. Jadi aku mohon jangan berteman denganku" Kyuhyun berbalik tubuhnya menghadap Changmin yang berhenti beberapa meter dihadapannya.

"Tidak, Kyu. Aku tidak mau" Changmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Min, please kita berbeda" mata Kyuhyun sudah berkaca-kaca itu membuat Changmin tidak tega.

"Aku mau hanya berteman denganmu. Bukan mereka" gumam Changmin.

"Tapi aku..."

Omongan Kyuhyun terputus saat Changmin tiba-tiba memeluknya. Untung saja saat itu koridor sekolah sedang sepi karena anak-anak yang lain pada ke kantin.

"Biarkan mereka, Kyu. Aku hanya ingin dirimu" bisik Changmin.

.

.

Junsu sedang mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari-cari Jaejoong ke seluruh sekolah. Sedari tadi Jaejoong tidak menampakkan dirinya. Junsu khawatir jika terjadi pada Jaejoong. Junsu sudah mengatakan sedari dulu untuk berpenampilan senormal mungkin tapi Jaejoong tidak mau. Mau tidak mau Junsu menuruti Jaejoong yang suda dia anggap _dongsaeng_-nya.

Junsu terus menelusuri koridor sekolah. Ia mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang. Untuk mengetahui keberadaan Jaejoong sebenarnya. Tapi saat ia berbelok ke kanan koridor...

_Brak..._

"Aduh..." Junsu terjatuh ke belakang sementara namja yang ia tabrak juga sama terjatu kebelakang.

"Au...!" kata namja bersuara _husky_ kesakitan memegang siku tangannya.

"Eh! Mianhae" ujar Junsu yang membantu Yoochun untuk berdiri.

"Junsu-ssi, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Yoochun.

"Mianhae,ne" Junsu membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf.

"Gwenchana" Yoochun tersenyum lembut pada Junsu.

"Ah, Yoochun-ssi, kau melihat Jaejoong" tanya Junsu yang membuat Yoochun mengeryitkan dahinya.

"Ani" Yoochun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Gomawo, aku harus mencari Jaejoong. Annyeong" pamit Junsu dan pergi meninggalkan Yoochun yang masih memandangi kepergian Junsu.

"Hah, andai saja aku berani mengungkapkannya" gumam Yoochun dengan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Jaejoong sudah mengganti seragamnya dengan seragam Yunho. Yunho memang selalu memiliki seragam lebih di _locker_-nya itu karena ketika ia ada latihan basket mendadak dan baju seragam satunya basah karena keringat.

Jaejoong menggunakan baju yang kebesaran. Hal itu membuat semburat merah pada pipinya. Jaejoong tidak kelihatan culun,eoh? Ketika semburat merah keluar dari pipi _chubby_-nya.

Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong terkikik menahan tawa melihat Jaejoong menggunakan seragamnya kebesaran. Ah, tumben sekali seorang Jung Yunho peduli dengan orang yang ia kenal. Padahal rencana awalnya ia ingin mengerjai Jaejoong. Tapi sepertinya batal,ani?

"Yun, ini kebesaran?" ujar Jaejoong sambil merentangkan tangannya.

"Hihihihihi... dari pada kau menggunakan seragam basahmu" jawab Yunho. Yup, Jaejoong baru pertama kali melihat Yunho tertawa seperti ini membuat Jaejoong mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

_DEG_

Yunho yang melihat sikap Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya itu membuat jatung Yunho tiba-tiba berdebar. Yunho menatap bibi _cherry_ Jaejoong. Debaran itu semakin kencang dan membuat ia memalingkan wajahnya melihat ke arah lain.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita ke kantin aku lapar" kata Yunho pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil berjalan menyusul Yunho.

Kim Jaejoong, walaupun penampilanmu culun seperti itu tapi lucumu tidak hilang. Bahkan seorang Jung Yunho hampir gila melihat bibir merahmu.

Yunho dan Jaejoong masuk ke kantin membuat anak-anak yang lain menatap mereka. Ini bukan hal yang biasa seseorang berjalan dengan seorang Jung Yunho. Bahkan orang itu adalah orang asing yang merupakan anak baru.

Yunho melangkahkan kaki pada meja yang kosong. Anak-anak yang lain menatap Jaejoong yang menundukkan wajahnya. Ahra yang melihatnya langsung menghampiri Yunho.

"Yun, untuk apa kau bersama dia?" sinis Ahra yang melihat Jaejoong jengah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"Ayo duduk denganku" Ahra menarik Yunho menjauh dari Jaejoong.

Tiffany yang merupakan teman dekat Ahra. Mendekati Jaejoong dengan tatapan mengejek dan seringai yang sulit diartikan.

"Ah, Jaejoong-ssi jangan coba-coba mendekati Yunho, ani" Tiffany menumpahkan saus ke seragam Jaejoong.

Namja jangkung yang melihat tingkah Tiffany dengan kasar menghempaskan tangan Tiffany hingga botol saus itu bercecer ke lantai.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH?!" Geram Changmin dengan suara yang di naikkan.

Tiffany yang melihat Changmin mengepalkan tangannya tertunduk diam. Tidak melakukan pergerakkan apapun ketika ketua osis itu marah padanya.

"Jangan kau kira orang tuamu adalah donatur sekolah ini kau seenaknya" sambung Changmin lagi.

"Ayo" Changmin menarik tangan Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan kantin. Changmin melihat Yunho yang ada di depannya. "Ajarkan teman-temanmu sopan santun, Hyung" bisik Changmin yang pergi meninggalkan Yunho dan Ahra yang bergelayutan di lengannya.

Yunho yang melihat Changmin pergi sambil membawa Jaejoong, ntar mengapa hatinya terasa begitu sakit. Saat Changmin menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. Jatuh cinta,eoh?

Yunho menghempaskan tangan Ahra yang ada di lengannya. Menatap tajam dengan mata musangnya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun Yunho pergi meninggalkan Ahra yang bingung dengan sikap Yunho. Teman-teman Yunho pun bingung dengan sikap yang terjadi pada Yunho.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya, Ahra?" tanya Sunny pengikut Ahra.

Ahra hanya menatap tajam kepergian Yunho dengan mengepalkan tangan. Marah. Yup, Ahra sedang marah pada Jaejoong. Karena sepertinya Yunho-nya mulai peduli dengan Jaejoong.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun menghampiri Jaejoong dan Changmin di taman sekolahnya. Jaejoong hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Changmin mengambil sapu tangan yang ada di tangannya. "Hyung, bersihkan seragammu" Changmin mengulurkan tangannya memberikan sapu tangan. Dan di terima oleh Jaejoong.

"Benar kau tidak apa-apa" tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

"Ne" lirih Jaejoong yang terdengar ingin menangis.

"Hyung..."

"JAE!" Teriak namja dengan suara lumba-lumba yang memotong pembicaraan Changmin. "Jae, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Junsu melihat keadaan Jaejoong.

"Aku baik-baik saja" Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga ntah kemana.

Jaejoong berjalan di koridor sekolah yang sepi sambil mengambil ponsel yang ada ditangannya. Memencet tombol seseorang yang akan ia hubungi.

"Paman Han, jemput aku ditempat biasa".

Namja bermata musang yang tidak sengaja mendengarkan percakapan Jaejoong tiba-tiba mengeryitkan dahinya. "Tempat biasa?" bisik Yunho pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Jaejoong tidak mengikuti pelajaran sekolahnya hari ini karena banyak insiden yang membuat dirinya lelah. Sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menenangkan dirinya dan pulang ke rumah.

Jaejoong berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah. Mengabaikan orang-orang yang berbisik tentang penampilannya. Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia mengetahui ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Jaejoong menoleh ke belakang tapi nihil. Jaejoong mempercepat jalannya. Di seberang jalan dekat perempatan sebuah mobil mewah sudah menunggunya. Jaejoong berlari ketika menyadari lampu untuk pejalan kaki segera berganti menjadi merah. Namun...

_CEKIIIITTTTT_

_BRRUKKKKK_

_BRAAAKKK_

Tubuh seseorang terhempas ke bahu jalan. Orang-orang yang menyadarinya segera berlari menghampiri orang yang tertabrak itu. Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya. Perasaannya tidak menentu. Jaejoong berlari menghampiri kerumuan orang-orang itu.

_DEG_

"YUNHO!" Jaejoong histeris ketika melihat Yunho kesakitan dan banyak darah yang mengalir.

Jaejoong dengan cekatan memeluk Yunho yang tidak sadarkan diri. Tangannya bergetar hebat ketika melihat darah yang terus mengalir dari kepala Yunho dan kakinya. Jaejoong meneteskan airmatanya.

"Yun...bangun...Yun... " Jaejoong menguncang-guncang tubuh Yunho yang ada didekapannya.

"Jae..." lemah Yunho yang langsung kehilangan kesadarannya.

"YUNHO...!" Teriak Jaejoong. "CEPAT PANGGIL AMBULAN" Panik Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengeluarkan ponsel yang ada di sakunya. Memencet tombol _'Junsu'_ pada list kontaknya. "HYUNG! TOLONG AKU...!" Teriak Jaejoong.

.

.

Junsu yang sedang bersama dengan Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang asik berbincang-bincang terkejut saat suara nada telepon masuk ke _handphone_ Junsu.

'_Jaejoong'_ pada layar telepon Junsu. Junsu dengan segera mengangkat telepon dari Jaejoong. Ada perasaan khawatir apa yang terjadi dengan Jaejoong. Tiba-tiba menghubunginya.

"HYUNG! TOLONG AKU...!" Teriak Jaejoong dari seberang sana.

Junsu terkejut melihat kepanikkan Jaejoong. Lalu dia berusaha tenang mendengarkan setiap kata-kata Jaejoong.

"Yunho...Yunho...tertabrak, Hyung" lirih Jaejoong sambil menangis.

Junsu bergetar saat mendengar hal itu. "Jae, kau dimana? KATAKAN?" Panik Junsu.

"Hyung di perempatan jalan ketika paman Han menjemputku" jelas Jaejoong.

"Aku akan ke sana. Tunggu di sana" Junsu mematikan teleponnya membuat Changmin dan Kyuhyun mengeryitkan dahinya.

"Apa yang terjadi Hyung?" tanya Changmin.

"Aku harus pergi" Junsu pergi meninggalkan Changmin dan Kyuhyun dengan berlari. Tidak mau tinggal diam Kyuhyun mengikuti Junsu dan disusul Changmin.

.

.

Ketika Junsu, Changmin dan Kyuhyun sampai disana melihat kerumuan orang-orang mereka langsung mendekati kerumunan itu. Junsu melihat Jaejoong mendekap seseorang.

"Jae..." panggil Junsu yang berlutut dekat Jaejoong.

"HYUNG!"

**T.B.C**

**Sorry Banyak Typo **

**My Facebook :Yoori Michiyo**


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Ugly Boys / YAOI

Chapter : 3/4

Author : Yoori Michiyo

Pair : Yunjae,YooSu, ChangKyu dan Cast lainnya yang numpang lewat

Genre : ANGST, ROMANCE, FRENDLY, campur-campur dah :-P

Rated : PG 13 –NC 17

Warning : WARNING ! This is a Boy X boy love story so if you don't like it please

Don't read. Leave it to those who like it

.

.

"**CINTA ITU BUKAN DILIHAT DARI FISIK SEMATA NAMUN JUGA HATINYA, JELEK WAJAH BUKAN MASALAH TAPI HATI HARUSLAH CANTIK"**

**.**

**.**

**Mianhae kemarin ada typo yah... masalah Kyuhyun... Dia itu kelas 8 salah ngetik kemarin... heheh...**

_**CHAPTER PREVIOUS:**_

_**Ketika Junsu, Changmin dan Kyuhyun sampai disana melihat kerumuan orang-orang mereka langsung mendekati kerumunan itu. Junsu melihat Jaejoong mendekap seseorang. **_

"_**Jae..." panggil Junsu yang berlutut dekat Jaejoong. **_

"_**HYUNG!"**_

.

.

Di rumah sakit Changmin tak henti-hentinya mondar mandir di depan ruangan Unit Gawat Darurat. Semarahnya Changmin pada Yunho namun Changmin tetap menyayangi Yunho, kakak kandungnya. Banyak perdebatan yang antara Changmin dan Yunho. Changim selalu mengalah karena sifat keras kepala sang _Hyung_.

Namja Cantik duduk di salah satu kursi dekat ruangan UGD di temani Junsu. Jaejoong terus saja menangis. Ia masih _shock_ dengan kejadian ini. Junsu memeluk tubuh mungin Jaejoong yang terus bergetar.

Kyuhyun sedang berada di kantin untuk membeli air mineral agar Jaejoong dan Changmin agak sedikit tenang.

"Hiks...hiks...Hyung, aku takut" gumam Jaejoong.

"Tenang-lah, Jae. Yunho akan baik-baik saja" kata Junsu mengelus punggung Jaejoong.

Lampu UGD masih berwarna merah. Yunho masih berada di dalam sejak 1 jam yang lalu. Suster sedari tadi banyak yang lalu lalang masuk ke ruangan sedikit cemas, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan jika orang tuanya mengetahui _Hyung_-nya mengalami kecelakaan.

Dokter yang menangani Yunho keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia melepaskan masker yang digunakan. Jaejoong, Junsu dan Changmin segera menghamipri Dokter yang ber_name tag_ Choi itu.

"Kalian keluarga pasien?" tanya Dokter Choi.

"Dokter bagaimana keadaan Hyung saya?" tanya Changmin.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" sambung Jaejoong yang juga khawatir.

Dokter Choi tersenyum melihat mereka bertiga, lalu menghela nafas. "Masa kritis pasien sudah lewat. Pasien akan segera di pindahkan ke ruangan. Hanya saja saya belum bisa memastikan keadaan apa yang akan terjadi ketika pasien siuman. Mungkin saya bisan meliha setelah pasien siuman untuk keadaan lebih lanjut" kata Dokter Choi.

"Baik, Dok" kata Changim.

Yunho yang berada di tempat tidur dorong dibawa oleh beberapa suster keluar dari ruangan itu dan membawanya ke ruangan khusus pasien rawat inap.

"Saya permisi dulu" ujar Dokter Choi yang pergi meninggalkan ketiga namja itu.

.

.

Jaejoong berada di ruangan Yunho sendirian duduk di samping namja yang belum sadarkan diri. Mengenggam tanggan Yunho. Jaejoong tidak melakukan apapun sejak namja itu berada di ruangan ini.

Jaejoong tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan saat ini. Yang jelas ia hanya menginginkan ketika Yunho terbangun, Yunho akan melihat dirinya pertama kali. Ingin menjadi orang pertama eoh?

Changmin dan Kyuhyun pulang kerumah Changmin untuk mengambil pakaian Yunho selama namja tampan itu di rawat di rumah sakit. Junsu, karena ia kelelahan jadi Junsu saat ini tidur di sofa yang di sediakan diruangan itu.

_Braakk_

Yoochun membuka pintu kamar Yunho dengan kasar. Mengejutkan Jaejoong yang tertidur di samping Yunho. Junsu yang nyeyak tertidur pun terbangun. Yoochun berjalan ke tempat tidur Yunho yang masih terpasang alat infus. Junsu yang menyadari kehadiran Yoochun mengeryitkan dahinya.

"Bagaimana bisa terjadi ?" tanya Yoochun bertanya pada Jaejoong yang masih mengumpulkan nyawanya.

" Eung, tiba-tiba suara tabrakkan itu terjadi begitu saja, Hyung. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Yunho" jawab Jaejoong dengan suara setengah serak.

"Kau menganggu tidur saja, Hyung" desis Junsu menghampiri Jaejoong dan Yoochun.

"Aku terkejut saat Changmin tadi menelponku dan mengatakan Yunho kecelakaan" Yoochun menghela nafas. " Apa yang dipikirkan si bodoh ini sih sebenarnya?" sambung Yoochun lagi menatap Yunho.

"Eung..." suara lengkuhan keluar dari bibir Yunho. Namja tampan itu perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Ia mengeryitkan dahi ketika melihat ketiga orang yang mereka kenal. "K-au..." lirih Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong yang tersenyum.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yoochun.

"Yun, kau ingin apa?"tanya Jaejoong.

"H-aus..." suara Yunho lemah.

"Sebentar, ne" Jaejoong mengambilkan air di meja nakas. Junsu membantu Yunho untuk bersandar di kepala ranjang.

Jaejoong memberikan air yang ada didalam gelas kepada Yunho. Yunho sedikit bingung kenapa Jaejoong baik kepadanya padahal selama ini ia selalu berbuat kasar pada Yunho.

"Yun, sebaiknya kamu istirahat terlebih dahulu" kata Jaejoong. Yunho hanya mengganguk menuruti apa kata namja cantik itu.

"Su, sebaiknya kita ke kantin rumah sakit" ajak Yoochun yang menariK Junsu. Yoochun tahu pasti Yunho membutuhkan waktu untuk bisa bersama dengan Jaejoong. Meskipun Yunho tidak pernah jujur tentang perasaannya pada Jaejoong. Karena Yoochun selalu memergoki Yunho selalu menatap namja culun itu dan terkadang tersenyum sendiri. Bukankah itu cinta eoh?

.

.

Sepeninggalan Yoochun dan Junsu, ruangan itu terasa sepi tidak ada yang saling berbicara bahkan mengatakan sesuatu. Jaejoong sibuk dengan pikirannya, ia bingung harus berbicara darimana. Sementara Yunho yang masih terbaring lemah hanya bisa menatap Jaejoong yang menunduk sambil memainkan jari-jari tangannya.

Hanya bunyi jarum jam yang berdetak diruangan itu. Sepi. Yunho terus memperhatikan Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang ditatap salah tingkah oleh sikap Yunho.

"Yun, aku..."

"Untuk apa kau disini?" tanya Yunho dingin.

"Aku" tunjuk Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku hanya membantumu" sambung Jaejoong dengan memiringkan wajahnya dengan imut.

"Jae, kenapa kau membantuku?"

"Karena setiap orang harus dibantu, Yun" jawab Jaejoong polos.

_DEG_

_DEG_

_DEG_

Mata Yunho dan Jaejoong saling bertemu. Yunho mengalihkan padangannya dari Jaejoong. Jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang saat Yunho menatap Jaejoong. Perasaan aneh masuk diam-diam ke hatinya.

"Yun..." panggil Jaejoong.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, Jae" jawab Yunho memunggungi Jaejoong.

"Yun, tapi.."

"Sudah ada Yoochun yang akan menjagaku" potong Yunho.

"Baikla, aku pulang ne. Besok aku akan kemari lagi" kata Jaejoong yang mengambil tas selempangnya. "Semoga cepat sembuh, Yun. Annyeong" pamit Jaejoong.

Yunho memegang dada kirinya saat Jaejoong meninggalkan dirinya. Yunho menghela nafas beberapa kali. Lalu ia tersenyum mengingat Jaejoong akan datang lagi besok.

.

.

Yoochun masuk ke dalam kamar Yunho menatap sahabatnya yang tersenyum. Yoochun pikir pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada sahabatnya sepeninggalannya tadi. Yoochun mneghampiri Yunho.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada" dingin Yunho.

"Ayolah, Jung Yunho kita sudah berteman sejak lama. Kau masih main rahasia-rahasian eum?"

"Sulit, Chun. Kenapa aku menyukai seseorang lagi sejak dia pergi meninggalkanku?" kata Yunho.

"Yun, itu hanya masa lalu sekarang BoA sudah bahagia dengan pasangannya. Kau hanya melihat kebelakang saja. Ayolah, lihat masa depanmu" Yoochun memberi semangat pada Yunho.

"Kenapa dia memilih namja itu bukan aku?"

"Satu yang perlu kau sadari, Yun. Cinta itu tak harus memiliki, Yun. Buka hatimu untuk orang lain. Dan kasih dia kepercayaan kembali. Bukan begitu?" Yunho hanya dia saat Yoochun mengatakan hal itu.

"BoA memilih namja itu pasti ada alasan yang tidak ada diri kamu, Yun. Mungkin ada salah satu kekurangan yang tidak bisa BoA toleri darimu" sambung Yoochun lagi.

"Ah... Sudahlah, Chun. Aku sudah melupakannya" kata Yunho sambil menutup matanya dengan tangan kanannya yang tidak terpasang infus.

"Istirahatlah, aku akan menjagamu sampai Changmin datang" Yoochun membenarkan selimut Yunho.

BoA merupakan mantan kekasih Yunho. BoA meninggalkan Yunho karena Yunho selalu bersikap seenaknya pada orang yang ia anggap tidak meiliki bibit, bebet dan bobot. Yunho sada BoA meninggalkannya karena kesalahannya yang tak bisa di maafkan oleh yeoja mungil itu.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan di lorong rumah sakit menuju kamar Yunho. Ia dan Changmin sedikit berlari saat mengetahui Yunho mengamuk di rumah sakit. Suster mengatakan Yunho untuk sementara waktu tidak bisa menggunakan kaki sebelah kanannya akibat kecelakaan itu.

_Brak_

"PERGIIII!" Yunho berteriak mengusir para suster yang ingin menenangkannya.

Changmin yang melihat sang _hyung_ menghampiri Yunho. Namja jangkung itu memeluk Yunho dengan erat. "Hyung...jangan begini...".

"Pergi, Min!" Yunho meronta dalam dekapan Changmin.

"Hyung, kita jalani semuanya bersama ne...hiks...hikss.." seketika airmata Changmin keluar melihat keadaan Yunho seperti ini.

"Min, aku tidak bisa jalan. Salah satu kakiku..."

"Hyung, aku akan menjadi tongkatmu"ujar Changmin sambil melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Aku..."

"Yun, di sini masih ada aku dan Changmin yang akan membantumu" Jaejoong yang sudah berada di dekat Yunho memegang bahu kekar Yunho.

"Jae..."

"Yun, kita berteman bukan" Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya kepada Yunho dengan senyuman.

"Tapi, Jae..."

"Tidak ada penolakkan JUNG YUNHO!" Tegas Jaejoong menekan nama Yunho.

"Baiklah, teman" Yunho mengulurkan tangannya. Melihat senyuman Jaejoong sepertinya ada yang berdetak kembali.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan perlahan di lorong sekolah. Hari ini ia merasa kesepian karena Changmin sedari tadi tidak terlihat. Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya saat yeoja kakak kelasnya menatap dirinya. Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang salah pada dirinya. Hanya saja ini sudah terjadi saat ia menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah ini.

Seorang namja angkuh turun dari mobil mewahnya. Dengan menggunakan kacamatanya. Diikuti sang sekertaris di belakangnya. Banyak murid yang menatapnya dengan padangan yang sangat takjub saat mereka menuju audotorium sekolah. Kim Heechul, namja angkuh yang dikenal sebagai orang terpandang itu kini melangkahkan kaki di sekolah Shinki. Sekolah yang merupakan milik keluarga Kim. Sekolah yang merupakan taraf internasional dan terkemuka.

Heechul tersenyum saat seorang namja yang ia kenal melintas di depannya. Yup, dia adalah Kyuhyun anak dari pengasuh anaknya. Heechul membalikkan tubuhnya. "Kyunnie" ucapnya lembut membuat si empunya nama membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Sa...jangnim..." lirih Kyuhyun dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Kyunnie, apa kabar eoh?" Heechul memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat.

Heechul memang menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai anaknya. Karena Cho Leeteuk selalu menjaga Jaejoongnya dengan baik. Kyuhyun memang tidak pernah bertemu dengan Jaejoong karena Kyuhyun selalu bersama dengan ayahnya Cho Kangin di Jepang saat sang ayah di tugaskan oleh Heechul untuk menangani perusahaan yang ada di Jepang. Saat itu Kangin ingin mengajak Umma Kyuhyun namun sang Umma menolak karena Jaejoong tidak ingin ikut bersama dengan mereka. Setelah umur Jaejoong 10 tahun baru Umma Kyuhyun menyusul sang anak dan suaminya.

Kyuhyun sama dengan Jaejoong, dia tidak mau menampakkan kekayaan orang tuanya. Karena Kyuhyun tahu tanpa bantuan Heechul keluarganya bukan siapa-siapa. Umma-nya dan Appa-nya rela mengabdi pada keluarga Kim karena kebaikkannya. Banyak orang-orang yang berusaha menyakiti Heechul dan Jaejoong, namun Kangin yang merupakan Appa Kyuhyun selalu melindungi Heechul.

Banyak orang kepercayaan Heechul yang selalu melindunginya dan anaknya. Sepeninggalan Hangeng karena sebuah kecelakaan membuat dirinya menjadi namja yang kuat demi sang anak.

Sejak peninggalan Hangeng, Heechul merasa bahwa dunia tidak adil terhadapnya. Karena suami yang ia cintai meninggalkannya. Tapi ia salah, sepeninggalan sang suami semuanya berubah dengan cara yang tanpa ia rencanakan dan ia duga. Mungkin ia kehilangan suami yang ia cintai, tapi ia bahagia saat Jaejoong anak semata wayangnya menjadi pemuda yang baik mewarisi kebaikkan sang Appa.

Kyuhyun memang tidak mengenal Jaejoong. Jadi itu sebabnya ia tidak tahu siapa Jaejoong. Karena dari umur 10 tahun, Heechul membawa Jaejoong ke Amerika sampai umur sang buah hati menginjak 17 tahun saat ini.

"Sajangnim, baik" kata Kyuhyun dengan senyumannya.

"Yak! Sudah aku bilang panggil aku ahjumma, Kyunnie" pekik Heechul dingin. Sementara Sulli sang sekertaris hanya tertawa.

"Ne, ah-jum-ma"gugup Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie, kau kenal dengan Joongie?" tanya Heechul.

Kyuhyun hanya memiringkan kepalanya menyerap apa yang baru ia dengar. Maksudnya Joongie itu Kim Jaejoong yah. Kyuhyun nampak sedikit berpikir. Jika memang benar Kim Jaejoong adalah Joongie berarti...

"Omooo!" Pekik Kyuhyun. "Joongie... eodiseo, ahjumma?" tanya Kyuhyun meyakinkan dirinya.

"Joongie" kata Heechul menyebut panggilan sayang Jaejoong.

"Kim Jaejoong, Kyu" ujar Sulli.

"MWOOO?" kaget Kyuhyun. "KIM JAEJOONG!" Kyuhyun membulat kan matanya.

"Ne, apa kau kenal anak, Ahjumma?" tanya Heechul.

"Kim Jaejoong, anak ahjumma?" Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Kim Jaejoong anak baru yang ia kenal sebagai anak tertutup adalah anak dari seorang Kim Heechul. Kim Jaejoong adalah penerus Kim Grup.

Junsu yang tidak sengaja lewat di lorong sekolahnya menghentikan langkahnya. Ia melihat tubuh seseorang yang sangat ia kenal. Seorang namja dengan tinggi yang selalu ia ketahui. Dan seorang yeoja dengan senyuman andalan sambil membawa _I-pad_ yang ada di tangannya dan sebuah _note_.

"HEECHUL AHJUMMA!" Teriak Junsu membuat Kyuhyun dan Heechul terkejut dengan teriakkan Junsu. Untung saja di lorong itu sepi karena semua siswa sekarang berada di aula sekolah menyambut ke datangan sang empunya sekolah.

"Su-ie" Heechul memeluk Junsu.

"Ahjumma datang kenapa tak bilang, eoh?" Junsu melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Eum, hanya membuat kejutan untuk my prince" kata Heechul tersenyum.

"Tapi sayang ahjumma, pangeranmu tidak masuk sekolah" kata Junsu polos.

"Wae, kenapa Joongie tidak masuk?" tanya Heechul dengan wajah menyelidik.

"Ahjumma, Joongie sepertinya sedang menyukai seseorang" bisik Junsu.

"Nugu?"

"Yunho. Jung Yunho" kata Junsu.

"MWOOOO?" Heechul memegang kepalanya yang sedikit pusing. Ya, Tuhan, bagaimana bisa buah hatinya jatuh cinta dengan anak keluarga Jung. Bulan lalu ia menolak rencana sahabatnya yang merupakan ibu Yunho untuk menjodohkan anak mereka berdua. Pasalnya Heechul tidak mau menekan sang anak untuk menikah dengan orang yang tidak ia cintai.

"Wae, Ahjumma?" tanya Kyuhyun dan Junsu serempak.

"Aniya, sebaiknya kita ke audotorium sekolah. _Ppalli_..." ajak Heechul yang diikuti Sulli, kemudian Junsu dan Kyuhyun yang saling bertatap muka lalu mengikuti Heechul.

.

.

Heechul melangkahkan kakinya dengan pasti dimana siswa siswi Shinki berkumpul. Semua mata siswa-siswi Shinki menatap Hecchul. Kyuhyun dan Junsu sudah berada di tempat duduk mereka. Heechul menuju tempat duduk yang disediakan oleh pihak sekolah. Hari ini ia secara mendadak ingin mengumumkan tentang beberapa beasiswa kepada para siswa-siswi Shinki seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Heechul juga ingin melihat kualitas sekolahnya sekarang ini. Kepala Sekolah Go menyambut kedatangan Heechul. Heechul hanya menatap datar dan dingin. Sejak awal Kepala Sekolah Go memimpin sekolahnya ia merasa ada sesuatu yang ia tidak suka dari kepala sekolah ini.

Heechul duduk dan disebelahnya Sulli mengikutinya. Di ambang pintu _bodyguard_ yang selalu mengikuti Heechul secara diam-diam kini berada di dekat namja angkuh itu. Ntahlah, Heechul sepertinya mengetahui akan terjadi sesuatu.

Setelah kepala sekolah memberikan sambutannya, kini giliran Heechul yang menaikki podium namun Heechul melangkah...

_Sraakkkk_

_Brukkkk_

Yoochun menarik Heechul secara tiba-tiba. Membuat Heechul terkejut. Lebih terkejutnya lagi lampu yang ada di atas panggung tiba-tiba terjatuh. Sulli langsung berlari dan beberapa pengawal juga langsung melindungi Heechul dan Yoochun dari beberapa wartawan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa anak muda?" tanya Heechul membantu Yoochun berdiri.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Mrs. Kim" lirih Yoochun yang memegang lututnya yang terluka.

"Kau sepertinya terluka" ujar Heechul.

Junsu dan Kyuhyun berlari mendekati Heechul. Dengan wajah memerah Heechul menahan amarahnya dan mengepalkan tangannya.

" Sulli, urus semua kejadian ini dan pastikan orang itu mendekam di penjara" tegas Heechul sambil membantu Yoochun berjalan, meninggalkan audotorium. Junsu yang melihatnya langsung membantu membopong Yoochun bersama dengan Heechul.

"Pastinya Mrs. Kim dalam keselamatan. Segera lakukan penyelidikan" kata Sulli kepada beberapa pengawalnya.

Seorang namja yang berdiri mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Gagal. Ia gagal melakukan sesuatu untuk menyingkirkan Heechul dari kekuasaannya.

.

.

Jaejoong memasukki rumahnya saat mengetahui kabar sang Umma yang ingin di celakai oleh seseorang. Saat berada di rumah sakit Jaejoong bergegas berpamitan pulang kepada Yunho dan Changmin.

Nafas Jaejoong masih terengah-engah saat ia di sambut oleh beberapa para maid. "Teuki Ahjumma, Umma dimana?" tanya Jaejoong kepada Leeteuk.

"Tuan muda, nyonya sedang berada di kamar tamu" jawab Heechul.

Jaejoong langsung melangkahkan kakinya setengah berlari. Ah... ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Tapi akan ia pastikan siapa pelaku yang mencoba melukai umma tersayangnya.

_Cleck_

"UMMAAA!" Jaejoong langsung menghambur memeluk Heechul tanpa melihat beberapa namja yang ada di depannya terbengong menatap Jaejoong.

"Yak! Joongie" Heechul terkejut dengan sikap Jaejoong.

"Umma, tidak apa-apa, eoh?" tanya Jaejoong yang menatap Umma-nya dengan intens sambil membolak-balik tubuh Heechul. Heechul hanya tertawa melihat sikap khawatir buah hatinya.

"Ne, my prince" Heechul menangkup wajah Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya dan mengecup sayang kening Jaejoong.

"Ah-jumma, jadi Jaejoong anak Ahjumma?" suara husky memecahkan suasana rasa rindu antara ibu dan anak itu.

"Eoh, HYUNG!" kaget Jaejoong. "KYUHYUN!" Jaejoong menatap horor kedua namja yang ada di depannya. Hanya mereka berdua-lah yang tidak mengetahui identitas Jaejoong.

Yoochun yang terbaring di tempat tidur pasca insiden tadi, hanya menatap penuh tanya dari Jaejoong. Kyuhyun sudah mengeryitkan dahinya menunggu penjelasan dari Jaejoong.

"Hehehehe... Aku harus menjelaskannya dari mana yah" Jaejoong menggaruk-garukkan tenguknya yang tidak gatal.

"Jelaskanlah sayang, Umma pergi dulu ne. Minho Ahjussi dan Taemin Ahjussi sudah menunggu Umma di ruang kerja" ujar Heechul sambil menepuk pundak anaknya meninggalkan Jaejoong.

Heechul mengetahui Jaejoong merubah dirinya demi mendapatkan seorang teman. Jadi, Heechul memberikan kesempatan untuk Jaejoong menjelaskan semuanya kepada teman-temannya.

"Hyung!" panggil Yoochun penuh tanya.

Jaejoong duduk di bawah karpet dekat dengan Yoochun yang masih terbaring di tempat tidur. Diikuti dengan Kyuhyun yang duduk menghadap Jaejoong. Jaejoong menghela nafas. Lalu menceritakan semuanya dari awal sampai akhir. Dan alasan kenapa dia menyamar.

"Jadi semua ini karena kamu menginginkan mendapatkan teman yang tulus, Jae?" tanya Yoochun.

"Ne, Hyung" angguk Jaejoong.

"Dan kau tidak marah ketika semua orang menyakitimu?" lanjut Yoochun yang di sertai anggukkan oleh Jaejoong.

"Ya, Tuhan Kim Jaejoong. Apa yang kau pikirkan" kata Yoochun.

"Setidaknya Jaejoong menutupi siapa dirinya, Hyung" ujar Kyuhyun. "Aku juga sama seperti dia. Hanya saja bedanya aku buka Jaejoong Hyung yang merupakan penurus Kim Grup" sambung Kyuhyun.

"Tapi setidaknya aku juga bodoh tidak tahu siapa Jaejoong" Yoochun menatap langit-langit kamar Jaejoong.

"Kan sudah aku bilang dari awal, Jaejoong itu berbeda" ujar namja dengan suara lumba-lumba yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar.

"Eh, siapa kau?" tanya Yoochun dan Kyuhyun bersama-sama.

Junsu tersenyum dan duduk di samping Jaejoong. Ia tertawa melihat ekpresi Yoochun dan Kyuhyun melihat dirinya yang asli. Bukan namja culun yang selalu teman-temannya katakan. Tapi Junsu yang sebenarnya. Kim Junsu. Kakak angkat dari Kim Jaejoong.

"Heheheh... Hyung, kau terpesona eoh?" goda Jaejoong pada Yoochun yang sedari tadi tidak mengedipkan matanya.

"Eh?"

"Perkenalkan dia adalah Kim Junsu. Kakak angkatku serta pengawalku dan sekertaris pribadiku" ujar Jaejoong.

"Ju-ju-junsu" gugup Yoochun. Yoochun menatap Junsu tanpa berkedip ada debaran halus yang masuk ke dalam hati Yoochun. Junsu hanya menudukkan matanya saat Yoochun menatapnya dengan pandangan yang membuat semburat merah dipipinya.

"Ah! Kita hanya menjadi orang ke tiga, Kyu" kikik Jaejoong yang mendapat pukulan sayang dari Junsu.

"Appo! Hyung" kata Jaejoong sambil mengelus-ngelus pundaknya yang dipukul oleh Junsu.

Hari ini di kediaman Kim benar-benar ramai tidak seperti biasanya rumah mewah yang terasa sepi.

.

.

Sementara di ruang kerja Heechul dengan angkuh dan dingin duduk di mejanya menatap kedua namja yang kini berdiri di depannya. Minho adalah dektektif kepercayaan Heechul. Dan Taemin yang merupakan orang kepercayaan Heechul yang menjaga Jaejoong dan dirinya.

"Cari secepatnya pelakunya dan singkirkan mereka" ujar Heechul dingin.

"Ne, Nyonya" kata kedua namja itu memberikan hormat kepada Heechul dan pergi.

'_Akan aku pastikan kau Mr. Go seluruh keluarganya mendekam di penjara. Dia pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan terhadap Shinki dan juga Jaejoongku'_ kata Heechul tersenyum miris.

.

.

Sejak kemarin Yunho sudah diperbolehkan pulang oleh pihak rumah sakit. Kini namja tampan itu kembali masuk sekolah dengan menggunakan tongkat pada kakinya. Selama namja tampan itu menggunakan _pen_ pada kakinya.

Yunho dibantu oleh Changmin berjalan di koridor sekolahnya. Yunho menyadari keberadaan Changmin selama ia sakit sangat berarti bagi Yunho. Meskipun Yunho tahu ia selalu menyakiti sang _dongsaeng_.

"Hyung, aku akan menjemputmu pada saat istirahat ne" ujar Changmin yang disertai anggukkan.

Banyak mata yang menatap Yunho dengan pandangan kasihan, iba, dan menjijikkan. Ehm, Yunho yang terkenal dengan kepopulerannya kini tidak bisa berjalan. Banyak bisik-bisik yang dilakukan oleh teman sekelas Yunho.

Yoochun yang menyadari kehadiran Yunho langsung menghampir sang sahabat dan tersenyum lembut. Yoochun membantu Yunho berjalan ke tempat duduknya.

"Gomawo" lirih Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum miris melihat teman-temannya bersikap seperti tidak biasanya pada Yunho. Bahkan Yunho sempat mendengar ada kata-kata yang menyakitkan hatinya. "Kasihan sekali dia" seorang yeoja teman sekelas Yunho tersenyum meremehkan.

"KALIAN KEMBALI KE TEMPAT DUDUK KALIAN" marah Yoochun pada teman-teman sekelasnya.

_Brak_

Pintu kelas Yunho terbuka menampakkan beberapa yeoja populer. Dengan angkuh Ahra berjalan mendekati Yunho.

"Yun, kau..." Ahra tidak percaya apa yang terjadi pada Yunho.

"Kenapa?" potong Yunho dingin.

"Kau mau dengan namja pincang seperti dia, Ahra-yah" sindir Tiffany dengan angkuh.

"YAKK! Kalian..." geram Yoochun yang sudah mengepalkan tangannya. Namun Yunho mengenggam tangan Yoochun.

"Tidak aku sangka, seorang Jung Yunho bisa seperti ini" kata Ahra yang pergi begitu saja.

Yunho tersenyum miris melihat keadaannya sekarang. Yah, dia bukan Jung Yunho anak populer, yang sellau di bangga-banggakan oleh teman-temannya. Dia bukan Yunho yang dulu bukan.

Yunho mengambil tongkatnya berjalan keluar kelas. Yoochun mengikuti Yunho, ingin memberikan kekuatan pada namja tampan itu.

"Yun..."

"Aku mau sendiri, Chun" kata Yunho pergi meninggalkan Yoochun yang hanya diam melihat sosok Yunho.

Yoochun tahu apa yang dirasakan sahabatnya itu. Sakit memang saat kau di jauhi oleh teman-temanmu. Ketika di butuhkan saat kau berada di atas dan akan dibuang ketika kau berada di titik paling bawah.

.

.

Yunho duduk menyandar pada pohon besar yang terdapat di taman belakang sekolahnya. Namja tampan itu memajamkan matanya mengingat apa yang terjadi pagi ini. Sungguh, ia tidak tahu jika menyakitkan seperti ini saat menerima perlakuan kasar dari teman-temannya.

Yunho sadar bahwa selama ini ia tidak pernah melihat kebawah. Ia selalu membanggakan harta orang tuanya tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi di masa depannya. Seperti inilah teman-temannya hanya peduli dengan Yunho yang dulu bukan sekarang.

"Yun..." suara merdu namja yang selalu ia rindukan. Yunho membuka matanya perlahan. Ia terkejut ketika melihat Jaejoong namja culun dengan kacamata yang besarnya duduk di sampingnya dengan senyuman yang selalu ia tunjukkan.

"Jae..." kata Yunho singkat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Jaejoong.

Ah, sejak kapan Jaejoong bisa seakrab ini dengan Yunho? Mungkin sejak namja tampan itu berada di rumah sakit. Jaejoong selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menjenguknya. Selain Jaejoong, Junsu dan Yoochun juga selalu menjenguknya bahkan Kyuhyun yang selalu Yunho sakiti datang menjenguknya.

"Hanya mencari udara segar" cicit Yunho yang masih terdengar oleh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat Yunho saat namja tampan itu menatapnya. Ah, perasaan itu kembali datang menerpa kedua namja itu. Detak jantung mereka kembali tidak normal. Yunho mengalihkan padangannya dari mata bulat Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Yunho.

"Aku..." tunjuk Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri. "Tidak ada, tadi aku tidak sengaja melihatmu di sini...hehhehe" sambung Jaejoong sambil tertawa. Manis. Itulah yang dipikirkan Yunho saat ini, saat melihat Jaejoong tertawa.

Yunho berdiri dengan bantuan tongkatnya. Jaejoong berusaha membantunya. Namun tangan Jaejoong ditepis oleh Yunho.

"Wae?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Aku tidak pantas berteman dengan kalian" ujar Yunho. Jaejoong mengeryitkan dahinya.

"Yun, maksudmu?"

" Pergilah, aku tidak pantas berteman denganmu" kata Yunho.

"Yun, aku..."

"Pergilah, Jae..."

"YAK! JUNG YUNHO" teriak Jaejoong menahan marahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu bukan mereka kenapa kau mengusirku" timpal Jaejoong.

"Kau pasti mau mengejek-ku-kan" kata Yunho. "AKU BUKAN JUNG YUNHO YANG DULU, JAE" bentak Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong terkejut. Sakit. Itulah yang di rasakan Jaejoong.

"Aku bukan mereka, Yun" lirih Jaejoong dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Jae, kau..." Yunho terkejut saat melihat mata Jaejoong meneteskan cairan bening.

_DEG_

Perasaan bersalah menyelimuti Yunho. Yunho mendekati Jaejoong yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Namja cantik itu menangis dalam diam. Ia tidak tahu jika sesakit ini. Ia hanya ingin berteman dengan Yunho. Bukankah itu hal yang tidak salah?

"Aku mohon aku berteman denganmu tulus, Yun. Biarkan aku menjadi temanmu" bisik Jaejoong yang memeluk Yunho. Yunho menenggelamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Jaejoong.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku,Jae" lirih Yunho yang disertai anggukkan Jaejoong.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**My Facebook : Yoori Michiyo**


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Ugly Boys / YAOI

Chapter : 4/4

Author : Yoori Michiyo

Pair : Yunjae,YooSu, ChangKyu dan Cast lainnya yang numpang lewat

Genre : ANGST, ROMANCE, FRENDLY, campur-campur dah :-P

Rated : PG 13 –NC 17

Warning : WARNING ! This is a Boy X boy love story so if you don't like it please

Don't read. Leave it to those who like it

.

.

"**CINTA ITU BUKAN DILIHAT DARI FISIK SEMATA NAMUN JUGA HATINYA, JELEK WAJAH BUKAN MASALAH TAPI HATI HARUSLAH CANTIK"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**CHAPTER PREVIOUS:**_

"_**Aku mohon aku berteman denganmu tulus, Yun. Biarkan aku menjadi temanmu" bisik Jaejoong yang memeluk Yunho. Yunho menenggelamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Jaejoong. **_

"_**Jangan tinggalkan aku,Jae" lirih Yunho yang disertai anggukkan Jaejoong.**_

**.**

**.**

Sejak kejadian kemarin lusa Yunho dan Jaejoong semakin dekat. Bahkan Junsu yang melihatnya merasa bahwa _dongsaeng_-nya sudah memiliki teman. Yah, walau hanya berteman dengan Yunho. Tapi setidaknya ada orang lain yang masuk dalam kehidupan Jaejoong. Bukan hanya Yunho yang dekat dengan Jaejoong, tapi Changmin, Kyuhyun dan Yoochun pun menjadi dekat dengan Junsu dan Jaejoong.

Yoochun jangan ditanya sejak dia mengetahui siapa Jaejoong dan Junsu, namja cassanova itu selalu mengikuti kemana Junsu berada. Ah... Yoochun sepertinya menyukai Junsu.

Saat ini pasangan Yoochun dan Junsu berada di kantin sekolah mereka. Junsu sedang sibuk membaca buku. Sementara Yoochun sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan Junsu.

Junsu menghela nafas panjang karena meresa jengah dengan tatapan Yoochun. " Apakah hyung tidak lelah?" tanya Junsu masih membaca buku.

"Eoh?"

"Hyung! Kau kenapa apa ada yang salah denganku?" tanya Junsu lagi sambil menutup bukunya dan menatap Yoochun.

_DEG_

_DEG_

_DEG_

Mata mereka saling bertemu. Hal itu membuat Yoochun memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Yoochun berulang kali mengatur nafasnya karena tatapan Junsu membuatnya salah tingkah.

"HYUNG!" Teriak Junsu membuat Yoochun hampir terjungkal dari tempat duduknya.

"Ne, Su-ie" jawab Yoochun tersenyum polos.

"Apa yang terjadi,eoh? Apa kau sudah gila?" gerutu Junsu yang berdiri dan meninggalkan Yoochun yang masih mengatur detak jantungnya. Tuan Park jatuh cinta,eoh?

.

.

Kyuhyun sedang bercanda dengan temannya di dalam kelas. Saat jam istirahat Changmin mendatangi Kyuhyun. Changmin yang melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan teman-teman kelasnya, mengerutkan dahinya.

Changmin berjalan dengan cepat menghampiri Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang terkejut dengan kedatangan Changmin hanya mengeryitkan dahinya.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, Kyu" ujar Changmin dingin.

"Yak! Min, apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun meronta-ronta saat Changmin menariknya keluar dari kelas.

Changmin membawa Kyuhyun ke taman belakang sekolah. Namja berwajah kekanak-kanakkan itu melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Changmin berbalik badan dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Kyuhyun yang melihat tatapan Changmin hanya terdiam. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Changmin. Kyuhyun tahu jika Changmin sudah menatap seperti itu, itu artinya Changmin sedan marah.

"Min..." lirih Kyuhyun yang hampir tidak terdengar.

"Ah! Tumben sekali kau berbicara dengan mereka, eoh?" tanya Changmin dingin.

"Maksudmu?"

"Hahahahha... kau lucu sekali Kyu, bukankah mereka memanfaatkanmu" sergah Changmin.

"Min, mereka itu..."

Changmin melangkahkan kakinya mendekat pada Kyuhyun hingga jarak wajah mereka hanya beberapa centi. "Kyu, aku tidak mau kau terluka karena mereka" Changmin membelai surai rambut Kyuhyun.

"..."

"Karena aku tidak mau menangis lagi karena mereka".

"Aku..."

"Aku peduli denganmu, Kyu. Karena aku..." wajah Changmin semakin mendekat.

_DEG_

_DEG_

Kyuhyun menelan saliva-nya saat wajah Changmin semakin mendekat. Kali in Kyuhyun gugup dengan sikap Changmin. Jantungnya seperti mau melompat karena mata mereka saling bertemu.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Kyu. Saranghae..." Bibir Changmin menyentuh bibir mungil Kyuhyun yang membuat si pemilik bibir mungil itu membelalakkan matanya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" suara lembut dari belakang Changmin membuat Changmin melepaskan ciumannya pada Kyuhyun. Kenapa pada saat mereka sedang romantis seperti ini dan Changmin menyatakan perasaannya kenapa ada orang yang mengganggu mereka.

_BLUSHHHH_

Muka Kyuhyun memdadak menjadi merah padam. Mungkin seperti kepiting rebus. Jantungnya masih bedetak. Dan lebih parahnya mereka berdua kepergok oleh Jaejoong yang saat itu sedang duduk di bawah pohoh besar di taman belakang sekolahnya sambil membaca buku.

"Eoh, apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Jaejoong polos.

"Hyung...hehheheheh..." Changmin yang sudah membalik tubuhnya karena terkejut hanya menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalian..." Jaejoongmendekati Kyuhyun dan Changmin. "Eoh, Kyu apa kau sakit kenapa wajahmu merah?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"A-n-ani, tidak apa Hyung" jawab Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Changmin dan Jaejoong. Malu,eoh?

"..."

"Hyung, aku pergi dulu. Annyeong" kata Changmin menyusul Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa wajah mereka memerah?" gerutu Jaejoong yang bingung dengan Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

Changmin mengejar Kyuhyun untung saja koridor sekolahnya sedang sepi. Changmin menarik lengan Kyuhyun membuat si pemilik lengan terkejut.

"Kyu,apa jawabanmu?" tanya Changmin.

"Min, aku..." gugup Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, Saranghae" kata Changmin lagi dengan lembut. Changmin menatap bola mata Kyuhyun, menyiratkan bahwa dia memang sayang pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang mengerti tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Changmin. Kyuhyun mengelus pipi kanan Kyuhyun, mata mereka tidak terlepas masih saling menatap.

_CUP_

"Nado,saranghae" Kyuhyun mencium Changmin sekilas dan pergi meninggalkan Changmin yang masih mematung. Masih tidak percaya, eoh?

.

.

_Brukkk_

_Byuurrr_

"Hahahhaha..." tawa anak-anak di kanti bergema.

Jaejoong hanya menundukkan wajahnya. Diam. Itu yang ia lakukan saat ini. Anak-anak populer memperlakukan dirinya tidak senonoh. Jaejoong hanya memejamkan matanya.

"Rasakan" ujar Ahra dengan sinis.

Jaejoong hanya menghela nafasnya. Benar, ia tidak pantas berada di antara mereka. Seharusnya dia paham tentang hal itu. Mustahil ia bisa mendapatkan teman seperti mereka. Jaejoong adalah Jaejoong. Andai mereka tahu siapa Jaejoong sebenarnya. Tidak. Ia tidak mau membuka dirinya.

_Grep_

Sebuah pelukkan Jaejoong rasakan. Ada yang memeluknya. Tiba-tiba,airmata yang berusaha ia tahan menyeruak keluar. Tanpa ia meminta dan tanpa ia sadari. Tangan itu. Tangan yang ia kenal siapa pemiliknya. Jung Yunho, sedang memeluk Jaejoong. Menenangkannya.

"Kita pergi" ujar suara bass itu.

Yunho membawa Jaejoong pergi dari kantin sekolahnya. Tidak, Yunho tidak ingin ada orang-orang yang menyakiti Jaejoong. Meskipun kakinya masih belum sembuh. Setidaknya namja tampan itu bisa melindungi Jaejoong.

Yunho membawa namja cantik itu ke atap sekolah. Ah, ini adalah tempat persembunyian Yunho. Tempat yang tidak diketahui oleh orang-orang kecuali Changmin. Jaejoong masih terisak kecil. Yunho menangkup kedua pipinya. "Jae, kau baik-baik saya?" tanya Yunho yang disambut dengan anggukkan.

"Jae..." lirih Yunho. Jaejoong masih terisak. Yunho melepaskan jaket yang ia gunakan. Lalu ia memakaikan ke Jaejoong. Namja canti itu agak sedikit terkejut dengan sikap Yunho.

"Yun..." Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang disambut dengan senyuman pada Yunho.

"Bukankah kita teman, eoh?" tanya Yunho disertai anggukkan oleh Jaejoong.

Yunho berjalan menghadap lurus pemandangan sekolahnya. Ia bisa melihat aktivitas teman-temannya. Namja tampan itu tersenyum. Jaejoong mengikuti apa yang dilakukan oleh Yunho.

"Dulu 10 tahun yang lalu aku memiliki seorang sahabat. Dia adalah sahabat pertamaku. Kami membuat perjanjian, bahwa kami tidak akan terpisahkan..." ujar Yunho mengingat masa lalunya. Jaejoong menatap Yunho penuh tanya dibalik kacamata besarnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, setiap aku berada didekatnya ada perasaan yang aneh. Sangat aneh. Ketika dia berada di dekatku,jantungku seperti akan melompat keluar. Detaknya tidak normal" senyum Yunho.

Jaejoong merasakan bahwa Yunho sepertinya menceritakan masa lalunya. Yang mungkin tidak diketahui oleh orang lain. Kenapa namja tampan itu berubah jadi dingin, lalu kadang ia bisa berubah menjadi hangat.

"Aku pikir itu hanya cinta monyet. Aku tidak tahu. Sampai pada akhirnya aku menyadari, ia tidak datang ke sekolah lagi. Aku terus menunggunya di depan gerbang sampai teman-temanku pulang. Ia tidak kunjung datang. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk datang ke rumahnya. Tapi rumah itu kosong" Yunho menghela nafas panjang.

"Ia pergi, meninggalkanku. Tanpa pamit denganku. Sampai saat ini aku tidak pernah percaya dengan yang namanya sahabat. Ia selalu akan hadir ketika kita senang. Saat kita sedih apa dia menyadarinya?"

"Sampai aku menemukan penggantinya. Namun penggantinya meninggalkanku karena aku yang terlalu egois tidak bisa melupakannya" Yunho menerawang saat ia jatuh cinta pada BoA. Namun bayangan Jaejoong masih tetap membekas dalam kehidupannya. Walaupun BoA masuk dalam kehidupannya tapi Yunho tidak mampu melupakan Jaejoong. Inilah yang membuat Yunho terkadang bersikap seenaknya. Yunho tahu bahwa ia tidak mencintai BoA. Yunho selalu memilih teman karena Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang membuat dia seperti ini. Membuat seorang Jung Yunho yang tidak mempercayai seorang teman bahkan pacarnya.

"Ah! Miris sekali bukan saat aku menyukainya ia meninggalkanku. Sampai sekarang pun aku menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya. Ia datang ke sekolah ini mungkin ia sudah melupakanku. Tapi satu hal yang aku tahu ia tidak pernah berubah" Yunho menatap Jaejoong. Tatapan mata mereka bertemu. Yunho tersenyum. "Benarkan BooJae?"

_DEG_

_DEG_

_DEG_

'BooJae' pikir Jaejoong. Jaejoong sepertinya mengingat seseorang yang memanggil nama seperti yang Yunho katakan.

'_Yunnie, janji ne jangan tinggalin Joongie'_

'_Ne, BooJae'_

Bayangan itu, hanya satu orang yang tahu panggilan itu. Dan orang itu adalah Yunnie-nya. Sahabat masa kecilnya. Teman kecilnya. Sahabat satu-satunya waktu ia berada di _Junior School_. Hanya Yunnie, yang melindunginya saat teman-teman Jaejoong mengganggunya. Hingga namja cantik itu menangis. Hanya Yunnie-nya yang bisa menenangkannya. Saat Heechul meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah, hanya Yunnie-nya yang akan menemaninya. Sebelum kedatangan Junsu. Yunnie-nya yang menjaganya.

"Yunnie" Jaejoong meneteskan airmatanya sambil memegang pipi Yunho. Yunho masih tersenyum menatap Jaejoong. "Yunnie, mian...hae" isak Jaejoong.

"Aku selalu menunggumu datang, Jae. Kau tak kunjung menyadari kehadiranku bukan. Kau selalu takut aku berada di sisimu. Aku..."

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari awal,Yun...hiks...hiks..." potong Jaejoong.

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong saat melihat tetesan airmata yang terus mengalir di pipi Jaejoong. Bukan. Ini yang Yunho inginkan. Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat seakan ia tidak ingin namja cantik itu merasa tersakiti.

"Umma...hiks...hiks.. membawaku pergi...hikss.. ia menyuruhku berada di Amerika menemani-nya...hiks...hikss.. bersama dengan Appa. Saat Appa koma...hiks..hikss"isak Jaejoong menjelaskan semuanya.

"Aku ingin berpamitan denganmu, Yun. Tapi Umma, menyuruhku untuk segera pergi karena Appa sedang sekarat. Tapi setelah aku berada disana Appa sudah tiada. Umma menyuruhku untuk bersekolah disana" sambung Jaejoong.

"Kau sudah kembali, Jae. Bukankah itu adalah hal yang bagus, Ani?" Yunho melepaskan pelukkannya. Menghapus jejak airmata di kedua pipi Jaejoong.

"Jadi, kau tahu penyamaranku" kata Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja aku mengetahuinya. Yoochun yang mengatakan semuanya padaku. Saat kau berada di rumah sakit, ia menceritakan semuanya padaku"kata Yunho tersenyum.

"Kau..."

"Bahkan aku mengetahui misimu Kim Jaejoong" kekeh Yunho yang melihat wajah Jaejoong yang sudah merah padam.

"Aku membencimu, Jung Yunho" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya.

Yunho yang melihatnya ingin memakan namja canti yang ada didepannya. "Benarkah?" goda Yunho dan berhasil membuat pipi Jaejoong memerah.

"Tapi aku senang kau tidak memperlihatkan diri aslimu. Setidaknya namja atau yeoja tidak melihat kecantikkanmu" sambung Yunho lagi.

"YAK!" Pekik Jaejoong memukul lengan Yunho. " Aku ini tampan, Yunnie. Kenapa dibilang cantik?" gerutu Jaejoong.

"Hahahahah..." tawa Yunho melihat Jaejoong marah padanya.

"Huh!"

"Jae, aku pernah melihatmu di Latte Cafe, bersama dengan Junsu dan seorang yeoja" kata Yunho. "Siapa dia?" tanya Yunho sedetuktif mungkin. Cemburu,eoh?

Jaejoong tampak berpikir. Yeoja, ia hanya memiliki teman yeoja satu yaitu Jessica. Tidak ada yang lain selain Jessica. "Ah! Sisca, eoh?" kata Jaejoong.

"Apa dia pacarmu?" dingin Yunho.

"Ani, dia hanya sahabatku...ah... ani, tepatnya dia _dongsaeng_-ku, Yunnie. Waeyo?" tanya Jaejoong.

"_Binggo_!" senang Yunho.

"Wae?"

"Ani" kata Yunho yang meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih bingung dengan sikap namja tampan itu. Lalu dia mengangkat kedua bahunya mengisyaratkan bahwa dia juga tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Yunho.

Saat pergi Yunho tersenyum. Sepertinya ia merencanakan sesuatu untuk Jaejoong, eoh?

.

.

"Mr. Go telah melakukan korupsi, Tuan" ujar Minho. "Saya sudah mengechek berkas-berkas yang berisi data palsu" sambung Minho.

"Saya juga menyelidiku Mr. Go telah membeli sebuah rumah di daerah gangnam" timpal Taemin.

"Tuan, anda tidak tahu bahwa Tuan muda suka di _bully_ oleh anak dari Mr. Go" kata Minho lagi.

"APAA KALIAN BILANG?" marah Heechul.

"Tuan muda Jaejoong sering..."

" CUKUP! Kita ke _Shinki School_" kata Heechul keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

Heechul beserta pengawalnya menghentikan mobil di depan sekolah _Shinki_. Ibu mana yang mau, jika anaknya di sakiti. Bahkan Heechul tahu jika Jaejoong tidak pernah melakukan hal apapun. Heechul mengetahui Jaejoong adalah pribadi yang tertutup dan tidak mudah bergaul.

Para guru _Shinki School _ terkejut atas kedatangan Heechul sekaligus pemilik yayasan sekolah tersebut. Banyak mata yang menatap Heechul dengan kekaguman bahkan banyak dari mereka yang menatap Heechul dengan mata yang memuji kecantikkannya.

"Aku ingin ke kelas anakku. Bisa bukan?" ujar Heechul melangkahkan kaki ke kelas Jaejoong.

"Nde, Tuan" jawab Sulli yang mengikuti langkah-langkah besar Heechul.

Kangta Songsaenim sedang mengajarkan mata pelajaran sejarah. Ia terkejut saat pengawal yang memakai jas hitam memasukki ruangan mereka. Jaejoong yang saat itu asik memperhatikan Kangta songsaenim membulatkan matanya saat melihat umma-nya masuk kedalam kelasnya.

"Kim Jaejoong, ikut denganku" tegas Heechul.

Jaejoong tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Umma-nya. Terlihat dari nada bicaranya. "Dan kau Kim Junsu ikut denganku juga" Heechul pergi meninggalkan kelas Jaejoong. Jaejoong dan Junsu saling berpandangan dan mengangkat kedua bahu mereka mengisyaratkan bahwa mereka tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

Heechul melangkahkan kaki ke ruang kepala sekolah. Dengan langkah yang besar. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang memerah mengatakan bahwa ia sedang marah besar.

Sulli, Minho dan Taemin mengikuti Heechul di belakang bersama para pengawal lainnya. Jaejoong dan Junsu juga mengikuti Heechul yang setengah berlari.

Yunho dan Yoochun yang sedang memperhatikan pelajaran di kelasnya seketika membuat kelas itu ramai karena kedatangan Heechul. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Heechul, sang kolongmerat Korea eoh?

Yunho membulatkan mata saat, ia melihat Jaejoong dan Junsu tergesa-gesa berjalan. Yunho menatap Yoochun dan Yoochun juga menatap Yunho. Yah, sepertinya mereka berdua tahu apa yang terjadi?

_Braaakkk_

"Ah! Hebat sekali eoh?" Heechul melempar berkas yang diberi oleh Minho dan Taemin tadi pagi.

Mr. Go terkejut saat sedang bercumbu dengan seorang guru di sekolah _Shinki_. Wajahnya pucat melihat Heechul yang datang ke sekolah secara tiba-tiba. Ia mendorong gadis itu saat duduk di pangkuannya.

"INI YANG KAU SEBUT DENGAN KEPEMIMPINANMU, HAH!" Marah Heechul.

"Chu...llie... aku..." gugup Mr. Go.

"KAU PIKIR AKU BODOH MR. GO. BAHKAN KAU MEMBUAT SEKANDAL DI SEKOLAHKU" amarah Heechul memuncak.

"Aku..."

"KORUPSI, SEKANDAL BAHKAN KAU DAN ANAKMU TELAH MENYIKSA ANAKKU" kali ini Heechul mengepalkan tangannya.

"Mak...sud...mu... anak?" tanya Mr. Go bingung.

Heechul menarik Jaejoong dan membuka kacamatanya. "KIM JAEJOONG. DIA ADALAH ANAKKU, PEWARIS KIM GRUP. PUAS KAU!"

"MASUKKAN DIA KE PENJARA DAN SITA SELURUH ASETNYA TANPA TERKECUALI" tegas Heechul pergi meninggalkan ruangan Mr. Go.

Jaejoong yang melihat sang Umma pergi segera menyusul. Ia tahu jika sang Umma marah tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menenangkan Heechul kecuali dia.

Dengan kasar Heechul menutup pintu mobilnya. Jaejoong yang tahu masuk ke dalam mobil duduk di sebelah Heechul yang mau mengemudi.

"Um..."

"Hentikan,Jae" lirih Heechul.

"Umma..."

"Kau adalah penerus keluarga Kim. Jangan seperti ini, Umma mohon" Heechul menghadap Jaejoong dan menatap sang buah hati.

"Kita hentikan sayang. Umma, mau kau hidup normal" mata Heechul sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Umma, tidak pernah tahu apa yang Joongie rasakan" Jaejoong meneteskan airmatanya.

Bagi Jaejoong, ia hanya menginginkan teman yang tulus mau berteman dengannya bukan hanya teman yang hanya tahu dia memiliki segalanya. Berbeda dengan Heechul, ia ingin sang anak menjadi Jaejoong yang sebenarnya bukan Jaejoong yang tidak ia kenal.

"Joongie, tetap jadi anak umma. Jika Joongie tidak memiliki teman Umma adalah teman Joongie" Heechul menangis saat melihat Jaejoong anak semata wayangnya meneteskan airmatanya.

"Umma...hiks...hiks...hiks"

"Bukankah sudah ada Junsu Hyung" Heechul memeluk Jaejoong. "Umma, mohon jadilah Jaejoong dari keluarga Kim. Umma tidak akan memaksa Joongie" sambung Heechul.

"Ne, Umma"

.

.

Setelah berita menggemparkan skandal Mr. Go dan seorang guru _Shinki_ banyak siswa yang menjauhi Ahra. Bahkan banyak yang menghina yeoja yang dulu terkenal dengan ke populerannya, Ahra terus menundukkan kepalanya menelusuri lorong sekolahnya. Caci maki banyak diterima oleh Ahra.

_Brukk_

Ahra menubruk tubuh atletis Yunho. Yunho terjatuh, Ahra yang melihat seseorang yang ia tabrak dengan menunjukkan wajah marahnya.

"KAU..."geram Ahra.

"Mianhae" kata Yunho tanpa melihat Ahra.

"Hah" kata yeoja itu pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang masih dalam posisi duduk.

Seorang namja cantik berlari kecil di lorong sekolah saat melihat Yunho terjatuh. Meskipun kaki Yunho sudah pulih tapi kaki Yunho masih terlihat terseok jika berjalan. Namja cantik itu membantu Yunho berdiri. Semua mata tertuju pada Jaejoong. Yup, namja yang selalu berdandan culun kini berubah menjadi angsa. Namja cantik dengan kulit putihnya, mata bulatnya tanpa kacamatanya, bibir _cherry_ semerah darah, hidung mancungnya. Membuat semua mata menatapnya.

"Yun, gwenchana?" kata Jaejoong membantu Yunho.

"Ne" kata Yunho.

_DEG_

Saat mata Yunho menatap Jaejoong, namja tampan itu terkejut dengan perubahan diri dari Jaejoong. Matanya membulat melihat seorang malaikat berada di depannya.

_Glek_

Yunho menahan nafasnya dan menalan ludah saat meliha bibir merah Jaejoong. Ah, Jaejoong benar-benar berubah. Dia benar-benar menjadi namja yang cantik. Aroma khas tubuhnya pun tercium sampai di indera penciuman Yunho. Saat Jaejoong membopong Yunho dengan menaruh lengannya di pundak Jaejoong ...

"Nugu?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya lalu mengeryit menatap Yunho. "Yun, ini aku" kata Jaejoong. "Aku , Jaejoong" sambung Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong..." gumam Yunho.

"Yun..." senyum Jaejoong.

"Kau, Joongie..." lirih Yunho tak percaya dengan sosok malaikat didepannya.

"Jae, sejak kapan?"

"Hehehehehe... Sejak Umma menyuruhku mengubah penampilanku" jawab Jaejoong dengan cengirannya.

_DEG_

_DEG_

_DEG_

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak dengan kencang saat Yunho menatapnya dengan intens. Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke Jaejoong.

_CUP_

Ciuman singkat dari Yunho membuat Jaejoong membelalakan mata. Ah, jangan lupa jika ada tiga pasang mata yang saat ini melihat tingkah mereka berdua. Siapa lagi jika bukan Changmin, Kyuhyun dan Yoochun yang melihat horor apa yang dilakukan Yunho.

"Ehmmm" suara dehaman Yoochun membuat pasangan itu menoleh kebelakang.

"Yak! Hyung kau merusak adegan saja, eoh?" gerutu Changmin.

"Ini tempat umum" dingin Yoochun yang menghampiri Yunho.

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja, eoh ?" tanya Kyuhyun yang melihat wajah Jaejoong merah padam.

"N-ne" gugup Jaejoong yang masih menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ah, jadi Jae hyung jika berubah yang aslinya seperti ini, eoh" goda Changmin.

"Yun..." kata Jaejoong reflek memegang lengan Yunho.

"OPPPPAAAAAA!" Pekik Jessica berlari kearah Jaejoong dan yang lainnya sambil membawa sebuah kertas.

"YAK! JESSIE TUNGGUUU" suara lengkingan Junsu.

"Jes, waeyo?" kata Jaejoong saat yeoja bermata sipit itu memeluk Jaejoong.

"Oppa, aku mendapatkan beasiswa ke Amerika" ujar Jessica senang.

"OMOOO!" Pekik Jaejoong kesenangan.

"Bulan depan aku akan berangkat, Oppa senang Jessica.

Melihat hal itu Yunho tersenyum. Namja culun yang sekarang berada di depannya kini bukan lagi Jaejoong namja culun melainkan Jaejoong namja yang cantik namun memiliki pribadi yang baik.

"Jun-su..." gugup Yoochun saat Junsu berada di sampingnya bercanda bersama dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ne" Junsu menatap Yoochun dengan wajah polosnya.

_DEG_

_DEG_

_DEG_

"Ma-ukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Yoochun tiba-tiba menembak Junsu di depan MinKyu, YunJae dan Jessica.

"Mwo?" Junsu tidak percaya apa yang di dengarnya.

"KIM JUNSU, MAUKAH KAU MENJADI KEKASIHKU?" tegas Yoochun.

"Aku..." Junsu menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ah, lama sekali" kata Yoochun

_CUP_

Yoochun mencium Junsu membuat Junsu membelalakkan matanya lebar. Apakah dia mimpi Yoochun menciumnya. Seorang namja plaboy dan populer mencium Junsu langsung di depan sahabat-sahabatnya terlebih didepan Jaejoong dan Jessica.

Melihat adegan Yoochun dan Junsu, Jaejoong dengan reflek menutup mata Jessica yang membulat melihat adegan orang dewasa didepannya.

"Oppa, ini adalah moment terindah" kata Jessica menepis tangan Jaejoong.

"YAKK! Bagaimana bisa? Kau tidak boleh melihatnya" marah Jaejoong.

Sepertinya hari ini adalah hari yang membahagiakan buat Yoochun dan Junsu. Lalu kapan hari bahagia Jaejoong dan Yunho, eoh ?

.

.

Yunho mengajak Jaejoong ke taman belakang sekolah. Hari ini benar-benar sangat membahagiakan. Jaejoong sudah membuka jati dirinya siapa. Yunho menyandarkan tubuhnya di pohon.

"Hari yang bahagia ani?" senyum Yunho.

"Eum..." Jaejoong menggangguk membenarkan pertanyaan Yunho.

"Jae..." Yunho membalik tubuh Jaejoong. Memegang kedua bahu kecil Jaejoong. Dan tersenyum. " Jae, saranghae" lanjut Yunho mencium kening Jaejoong. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya merasakan kelembutan ciuman Yunho.

"..."

"Jae, sampai saat ini aku masih menunggumu dan mencintaimu. Bagaimana denganmu?" kata Yunho.

Jaejoong membuka matanya dan tersenyum lembut pada Yunho. Jaejoong melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Yunho dan menatap namja berwajah kecil itu.

_Cup_

Jaejoong memberanikan diri untuk mencium sekilas bibir hatu Yunho. Membuat Yunho mengedip-ngedipkan matanya lucu. Membuat Jaejoong terkekeh. "Nado, saranghae" bisik Jaejoong di telinga Yunho.

"Pertama bertemu denganmu, aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu, Yun. Dan sekarang cinta itu tumbuh dengan sendirinya tanpa bisa aku cegah" kata Jaejoong.

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong. Semakin lama jarak mereka semakin kecil. Bibir hati Yunho melumat bibir _cherry_ Jaejoong. Ciuman mereka sangat lembut tanpa nafsu. Yunho menghentikan ciumannya, melihat wajah Jaejoong yang sudah merah padam.

"Sepertinya kau menyukainya, eoh?"

_Blussshhh_

Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya bagaimana bisa Yunho mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Jaejoong. Wajahnya sudah merah padam ditambah dengan kata-kata Yunho. Jaejoong hanya memukul lengan Yunho.

"Hahahahah... kau sangat manis sekali, Boo" tawa Yunho.

"Boo, nugu?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Boo, panggilan sayangku untukmu" Yunho mendekap pinggang ramping Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya. "Kau menyukainya?" tanya Yunho yang dibalas dengan anggukkan oleh Jaejoong.

.

.

Sore ini Heechul sedang bersantai dengan Jaejoong dan Junsu di taman belakang rumah mereka. Sambil meminum teh hijau dari hasil perkebunan keluarga Kim.

"Hari ini kita ada kedatangan tamu" kata Heechul sambil menyesap minumannya.

"Nugu, Umma?" tanya Jaejoong yang sedang membaca majalah.

"Eum, sepertinya Joongie sudah mengenal mereka" kata Heechul.

"Jangan buatku takut, Umma" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Membuat Junsu yang duduk di sampingnya tertawa.

"Rahasia negara, oke" santai Heechul.

"Joongie, umma mungkin mau memberi kejutan" kata Junsu menaruh PSP-nya di meja.

"Umma dan Hyung nggak asik" Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan Heechul dan Junsu. Jaejoong sepertinya sedang ngambek, eoh?

.

.

Sebuah mobil berhenti dikediaman keluarga Kim. Empat orang yang merupakan tamu undangan Heechul masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Heechul menyambut kedatangan keluarga kecil itu dengan senyuman yang indah.

"Bummie" peluk Heechul pada Jung Kibum yang merupakan ibu dari Yunho.

Malam ini keluarga Jung datang ke rumah keluarga Kim. Kibum ditemani oleh sang suami yaitu Jung Siwon dan kedua putranya. Jung Yunho dan Jung Changmin.

"Bongoshipo" kata Kibum tersenyum.

"Nado" kata Heechul.

"Chullie" kata Siwon tersenyum melihat kedua sahabat itu melepaskan rindu mereka.

"Apa kabar, Wonnie?" tanya Heechul dengan senyumannya.

"Baik, kau lihat bukan aku semakin tampan" canda Siwon membuat semua yang ada diruangan itu tertawa.

"Chullie, perkenalkan ini kedua anakku" kata Kibum. " Ini anak tertuaku Jung Yunho" sambung Kibum yang disertai bungkukan pada Yunho dan senyuman.

"Annyeong Ahjumma".

"Yunho sudah besar, ani?" tawa Heechul.

"Dan ini adalah Jung Changmin anak bungsuku" kata Kibum.

"Annyeong, Ahjumma"

"Si baby Changmin sudah besar,eoh?" Heechul merangkul pundak Changmin. "Dan kau semakin tinggi, ani" senyum Heechul.

"UMMA! Maka..." teriakan Jaejoong menghilang saat ia melihat Yunho dan Changmin berada di rumahnya.

Jaejoong berjalan mendekati mereka semua. Jaejoong bingung pasalnya ia tidak pernah memberitahu dimana rumahnya pada sang kekasih.

"Yun, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Jaejoong dengan polos.

"Aku..."

"Ini pasti Joongie" kata Kibum dengan semangat.

"Ne, Annyeong Ahjumma" sapa Jaejoong.

"Eum, ia anakku" kata Heechul. " Ah, kajja kita makan malam dulu. Pasti Junsu sudah menunggu kita" ajak Heechul.

"Ah, ini yang aku tunggu Ahjumma" kata Changmin yang mengeluarkan suara.

Mereka berenam berjalan menuju ruang makan. Jaejoong masih bertanya-tanya untuk apa Yunho dan keluarganya berada di sini.

Makan malam dilaksanakan dengan suasana yang santai. Tawa dan canda mendominasi ruangan itu. Heechul, Siwon dan Kibum bernostalgia dengan masa lalunya. Sementara Yunho, Jaejoong dan Junsu hanya mendengarkan dengan seksama. Changmin jangan ditanya ia sibuk dengan makanannya.

Setelah selesai makan malam mereka duduk di bangku taman rumah keluarga Kim. Jaejoong duduk di samping kanan Heechul. Junsu duduk di samping kiri Heechul. Yunho duduk menghadap Jaejoong. Kibum dan Siwon duduk di samping Yunho dan Changmin duduk di kursi _single_.

Mata Yunho sedari tadi tidak berpaling dari Jaejoong. Hari ini Jaejoong terlihat sangat cantik. Bahkan lebih cantik dari sebelumnya.

"Joongie, Umma mau mengatakan sesuatu" kata Heechul yang memecahkan keheningan.

"Maksud, Umma?" tanya Jaejoong mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"Joongie minggu depan akan menikah"

_DEG_

Jaejoong dan Yunho terkejut dengan pernyataan Heechul. Raut wajah Yunho seketika menjadi berubah. Yunho datang ke rumah Jaejoong tidak tahu jika Jaejoong akan menikah. Ini sangat mendadak pasalnya Jaejoong adalah kekasihnya. Meskipun orang tuanya belum mengetahuinya.

"Eum, Umma pikir kau harus menikah agar kau memiliki teman. Karena Umma akan tinggal di Amerika untuk mengurus perusahaan" jelas Heechul.

"Tapi Umma..."

"Kau mau kan Jae menikah dengan Yunho" potong Kibum saat Jaejoong berusaha membantah Heechul.

"Eh?" kaget Jaejoong dan Yunho.

Junsu dan Changmin yang melihat sikap Yunho dan Jaejoong tertawa. Yup, kedua orang tua Yunho dan Heechul sudah tahu jika Yunho dan Jaejoong menjalin hubungan dari Junsu dan Changmin.

Junsu berusaha meyakinkan Heechul jika Jaejong sangat mencintai Yunho. Sementara Changmin meyakinkan kedua orang tuanya Siwon dan Kibum jika kakak kandungnya itu sangat mencintai Jaejoong.

"Kami datang kemari untuk melamarmu, Joongie" Siwon berbicara. "Apa Joongie mau menjadi menantu kami?" tanya Siwon kepada Jaejoong.

"Eh?" Jaejoong masih tidak percaya apa yang ia dengar dari kedua orang tua Yunho.

"Yun, kau bagaimana? Apa kau mau menjaga Joongie untuk Ahjumma?" tanya Heechul pada Yunho yang masih mencerna pembicaraan hari ini.

"N-ne, Ahjumma" kata Yunho tersenyum.

"Joongie?" panggil Kibum.

"Ne" Jaejoong tersenyum tersipu malu. Karena orang tuanya menjodohkannya pada Yunho yang merupakan kekasihnya.

"BAIKLAH! Minggu depan adalah acara pernikahan kalian. Semuanya akan kami siapakan" semangat Siwon.

.

.

Malam hari angin menerpa rambut Jaejoong. Jaejoong sedang duduk di balkon kamarnya. Sudah satu minggu dirinya menyandang Nyonya Jung muda. Setelah menikah dengan Yunho, mereka menempati rumah mungil mereka. Yang merupakan rumah kenangan masa kecil mereka berdua.

Yunho saat ini sedang berada di kamar mandi. Sudah setengah jam ia berada di kamar mandi. Jaejoong mengetahui kebiasaan suaminya itu.

_Clek_

Yunho membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan menggunakan kaos putih dan celana pendek. Ia tersenyum melihat Jaejoong duduk balkon kamar mereka. Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong. Dan duduk di samping namja cantik itu.

"Kau sudah selesai, Yun" kata Jaejoong menatap sang suami.

"Eum..." Yunho mengendus-ngenduskan wajahnya di lekuk leher Jaejoong.

"Yun, kau sudah mandi" Jaejoong mendorong Yunho. Ia pergi meninggalkan sang suami masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan kekehan.

"YAK! Jae..." Yunho mengejar Jaejoong.

"Wae?" Jaejoong menoleh.

_Grep_

Yunho merengkuh tubuh kecil istrinya. Menatap sang istri dengan senyuman yang sudah diketahui oleh Jaejoong.

"Jae, saranghae" Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong. Wajah Yunho semakin membuat jarak dekat dengan wajah Jaejoong.

"Nado..." gumam Jaejoong.

Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam panas lagi diantara kedua pengantin baru ini. Melakukan aktivitas yang menjadi kegiatan favorit mereka setelah satu minggu ini menikah ani.

Penantian seorang Jung Yunho terhadap Jaejoong membuahkan hasil, ani. Yunho yang selalu berbuat seenaknya sejak kedatangan Jaejoong ia merubah segalanya. Menjadi Jung Yunho yang hangat dan mencintai Jaejoong.

Jaejoong, setelah mengarungi perjalanan yang panjang mencari seorang teman kini ia malah mendapat teman yang amat berarti bahkan teman seumur hidup, ani. Teman yang selalu ada untuknya dalam suka dan duka. Jaejoong sudah tidak menyamar menjadi namja culun lagi, sekarang ia menjadi Jaejoong yang sebenarnya. Menjadi Jaejoong untuk Jung Yunho.

.

.

' _Sahabat yang baik adalah ketika dia selalu ada dalam suka dan duka. Bukan sahabat yang selalu setia saat kita senang. Kau selalu ada ketika aku berada di posisi bawah. Kau adalah sahabat sekaligus cintaku. Saranghae, Kim Jaejoong'._

_Jung Yunho_

.

.

'_Aku merasa sakit ketika kau sakit. Aku merasa senang ketika kau senang. Meskipun terkadang kau selalu menyakitiku tapi sungguh perasaan itu tidak bisa aku hindari. Karena sedari awal ketika melihat matamu aku telah jatuh cinta padamu'._

_Kim Jaejoong_

**END**

**My Facebook : Yoori Michiyo**


End file.
